Tears of a Demon
by Dimunda
Summary: Sequel 2 Daikou: The Eight Tailed Wolf Demon. Five years have passed since the passing of the 5th Hokage, since the disapperance of Koyami and Daikou. A sudden intruder comes,but there is something strange about her. She knows info on Koyami. R
1. The Hooded Figure

Ok here is my new story. The sequel to Daikou: The Eight Tailed Wolf Demon! Told you guys I'd make here. Enjoy! 

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting at a desk, a pen in his hand writing on a white sheet of paper. He was in his early twenties. He sighed and stopped writing, leaning back into his chair. He looked at his desk at a picture. 

He leaned forward and gently grabbed the picture. It was his favorite among four pictures. It was taken seven years ago.

It was a picture of a young blonde haired pre-teen boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing orange a blue. The boy was being kissed on the cheek by a young girl, around the same age as the boy. She had brown shoulder length hair, and sapphire eyes. The young boy was blushing in the picture with a small smile. The girl too was smiling. He could see it even though her lips were on the boy's cheek. 

The man sighed again, closing his eyes and placing the picture back onto his desk. He leaned back onto the chair again, his face facing the ceiling.

He opened his eyes halfway, and whispered, "Koyami…."

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" a voice outside the door yelled. 

The man looked at the door and said, "Come in." 

Bursting through the door was a man with black hair, and white eyes. He was wearing white robes and was sweating. 

"What is it, Neji?" the man asked.

The man called Neji breathed in and out heavily, and replied, "There's an intruder heading towards Konoha!" 

"Have you and your team stopped this intruder?" the man asked, placing his chins on top of his hands. 

Neji replied, "They've tried, sir! Even Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata have tried to stop this intruder!"

The man's blue eyes widened as he asked, "They're not dead….are they?"

Neji shook his head, saying, "No, sir, just wounded. This intruder leaves them alive. Kiba and Shino said that the intruder has had chances to kill them, but the intruder let them off. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata say the intruder's voice is that of a woman and that she keeps saying, 'I want to see the Hokage.'" 

The blonde haired man smiled and said, "Well, let's give this intruder what she wants."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde haired man walked down the road, a spikey black haired man with a cigarette and Neji walking beside him, along with a pink haired woman. 

"Hokage-sama," the spikey haired man said, "We will be hiding, watching in case she attacks you." 

The blonde haired man laughed and replied, "I don't need protection, Shikamaru. I am the Hokage."

"But we will anyway," Neji said, "It is our duty to keep you alive."

The blonde haired man laughed again, turning back to the road.

"Has this intruder done any special types of jutsus?" the man asked.

Neji nodded his head and replied, "Yes, sir. She's been using mostly water techniques, like water dragon and water clone."

Shikamaru looked at Neji and said, "Don't forget that other move. What was it called?"

Neji looked up, as though thinking. He said, "Bitanta? Bygando?" 

The blonde haired man's eyes widened at those strange names.

He muttered, "Byanto." 

Shikamaru and Neji looked at him, puzzled.

"That's it, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, dazed. 

They were confused on how he knew the name. 

The pink haired woman was staring at the ground while she walked, her eyes widened. 

Shikamaru, Neji, and the woman stopped. 

"We will hide now, Hokage-sama," Neji said, disappearing with Shikamaru.

The woman stood there, stunned. 

"It's alright, Sakura," the man said without looking at her, "I'll be fine."

Sakura nodded her head. "Be careful, Naruto," she said before she too disappeared. 

The man named Naruto smiled. He began to walk down the road again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been walking down the road for only a couple of minutes when he saw a hooded figure walking slowly down the road. The figure wore a black cloak, a hood covering the person's face.

This must be the intruder they spoke of: Naruto said, walking slightly faster. 

When the figure was only a few feet away, they both stopped. 

"Hokage-sama," the figure said, smile in her tone. 

"What business do you have in my village?" Naruto asked, cutting the friendly talk.

The sun shone broke through the clouds and Naruto could see the lips of the intruder, smiling. That was all he could see.

The woman then spoke, "I will tell you….when we are alone. That means, tell your ninjas that are trying to hide from me to go away. They should know…I shall not kill you in any way." 

Naruto smiled.

This girl is clever: he thought. 

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, kunai in there hands. 

"You three," Naruto said, calmly, "need to return to the village." 

"But Hokage-sama," Shikamaru protested before Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll be alright," Naruto said, "Now….go!" 

They hesitated, and then disappeared.

Naruto stared at the woman, who continued to stare back.

"We are alone now," Naruto said, "Now, what is it that is so important that you attack my ninja and request me?" 

The sun showed her smiling again.

"Just needed to talk to you, Naruto," she said. 

Naruto didn't show it, but he was shocked. 

How does this woman know my name: he thought. 

As he was in thought, the woman came after him, a kunai in her hand.

He saw and dodged her.

She slashed at him, saying, "You have gotten better, Naruto!" 

She sliced at his Hokage uniform. It tore slightly.

The sun showed, yet again, her smile.

Naruto stared at the skin of her face surrounding her lips. His heart began to pump faster.

She seems familiar to me: he thought: But who is she? She reminds me of her…

Still smiling, she asked, "Thinking of Koyami, eh, Naruto?"

She had stopped slashing at him. He stared at her, not being able to help but widen his eyes. 

"What do you know about Koyami?" he asked. 

The girl's smile faded, turning straight.

She replied, "She is weak. She would never kill if she had the chance. She was too weak."

Naruto felt rage fill his body. "Don't talk about Koyami like that! You don't know her like I do!" 

"SHE WAS WEAK, NARUTO!" the woman yelled. 

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, running towards her, kunai in both hands.

The woman didn't move. 

Naruto slammed her against a tree, both kunai at her neck.

She didn't move or say a word.

"Now," he yelled, "tell me why I shouldn't kill you, right here and now!" 

The woman said nothing. 

Naruto pushed harder against her and yelled, "ANSWER ME!" 

She didn't at first, but then replied, "I have information on Koyami for you." 

Ok how was it? Weird beginning, I know, but I promise it'll get better. Decided to post it today for you guys. Anyway, review for me:D 

Dimunda


	2. Unmasked Lies

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Thank you Dragon sisters and to my new reviewers, the Snow Animal Clan. I am so happy that I have dedicated reviewers and readers like yourselves. Never have I had such dedicated people. You people are what keeps me writing. If it weren't for you and your kindness, I would fall apart. Snow Dragon to answer you, I don't really mind being the leader. It made me blush when I read that, and trust me that's a big deal because I don't blush. I thank you. Before the story starts, I would like to say two things: I am a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, that is fourteen. Two: Snow Jackel if I could I would kiss you right now. You are so sweet. Thank you for your kind words. Now on to the story.

Naruto stared at the woman.

"Y-you know about Koyami?" he asked.

The woman nodded her head slightly, barely being able to because of Naruto pinning her to the tree.

Naruto glared, pushing her harder against the tree.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked angrily.

The woman said, "Than you can kill me."

He heard a take a quick breath.

Naruto glared in her hood, trying to see her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman smiled slightly.

"Someone curious," she replied.

Naruto thought: I don't know if I can trust her, but she says she knows about Koyami! I can't even take that risk. There might be the slightest chance that this woman knows about Koyami.

"You can come into my village," Naruto said, dropping the kunai.

The woman stood there, staring at him.

Naruto said, "I will have my ninja watching you, so do not even attempt to attack anyone. Understand?"

The woman bowed slightly, and said, "I understand completely, Naruto-sama."

Naruto then turned the way towards the village, keeping his eyes on the woman.

He then began to walk, the woman following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered the village, still keeping an eye on the woman, who had not said a word since they began walking.

People began to stare at them.

"You will be my guest, if anyone asks," he said, noticing the watching people, "You will stay in a guest room at the Hokage Tower."

The woman only nodded her head.

She looked around the village curiously. A sigh escaped her lips.

They finally reached the Hokage's Tower and walked up the steps. They then reached the room where Naruto had been earlier that day. There, Kiba, Sakura, and Neji stood at his desk.

"You're back, Hokage-sama!" Neji said, thankfully.

Naruto nodded his head, saying, "Of course, Neji. As this woman promised: She would not kill me."

They all glared at the woman, who stared at them, unaffected by their death glares.

"What is she doing here, Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked coldly.

"She is a _guest_, Kiba," Naruto said, "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kiba said, still glaring at the woman.

The woman dug her hand slowly in her coat. In an instant, Kiba and Neji had kunai at her neck. Her hand had frozen in her coat.

"Neji! Kiba! What are you doing?!" Naruto bellowed.

The woman said, "I am just getting a mint."

She pulled her hand out, holding a small mint candy. She popped it in her mouth, saying, "I never go a day without them."

The two jonin dropped their hands.

"We apologize, guest," they said in unison.

They saw the woman's smile as she said, "Quite alright. I shouldn't have done that. I should've expected you to react in such a defensive manner around your Hokage. I should apologize."

The two men stared surprisingly at the woman.

She bowed. She looked out a window seeing the sun had started to set.

"If you don't mind," the woman said, "I would like to rest. I have had a long journey."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura," he asked, "Could you take our guest to the end of the hall guest room?"

"O-of course, Hokage-sama," she stuttered.

She walked out the door with the woman. When the door shut, Naruto looked at the two jonin.

"Kiba, Neji," he started, "I want you two with Rock Lee, Sai (A/N: Sai is a good guy now) and Shino to watch this woman. Not all of you at once, maybe take a one at a time turn. Will you do this?"

The bowed, saying, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Neji said, "We will tell the others."

The then put their hands together, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and walked towards his seat. He sat down and picked up the picture of him and Koyami.

"Oh, Koyami," he said, smiling at the picture, "I hope this woman isn't lying. I miss you so much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( the next day)

Naruto sat at his desk, signing papers. Sakura stared at him from the other side of the desk.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked without looking up.

She looked shocked.

"N-Naruto, I know you want to know about Koyami, but what if this woman-" she said.

"I know it's a long shot," he said interrupting, "But Koyami is a Konoha villager and we must bring her back. No matter what the cost."

Sakura nodded her head, thinking about a certain Uchiha boy.

"Sai will be the first to watch her," Sakura said, changing the subject.

"Excellent," Naruto said simply.

A knock came to the door.

Naruto looked up, saying, "Enter."

The door opened and the hooded woman entered the room. Sakura stiffened.

"Naruto-sama," the woman said, "A pale ninja told me I had to come and tell you that I was going to tour the village."

Naruto stared at her and asked, "But what about you telling me information on Koyami?"

He saw the woman's lips curl into a small.

"In time, Naruto, in time," she said.

"How much time?" he asked.

"Two days from now," she said, "I want to be familiar with this village."

She then walked out of the room, leaving Naruto stunned.

He clenched the papers on his desk. He then stood up.

"I'm going to watch her for a while," he said to Sakura.

She said nothing. He walked out of the room, looking for the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman walked slowly on the road, not knowing that she was being followed by Sai and Naruto.

"What do you think, Sai?" Naruto asked as they leaped to another roof, "She hasn't done anything wrong so far."

Sai shrugged his shoulders.

Then, the woman started to run.

"Naruto!" Sai said, running faster.

"I know," he said, running faster as well.

The woman headed for the park, where small children around the age of five played.

Naruto's eyes widened as the woman ran faster. She then began to slow down to a walk. She walked not to the children, but to a swing set. She found a red swing and sat down in it.

Naruto and Sai stopped on a red roofed building and stared at her. The woman just sat in the swing. She sat there and began to swing a little bit. She placed her elbows on her knees. Naruto saw water fall from the inside of the hood onto the sand.

The woman then lifted her head up and looked around. She then stood up, and ran her fingers on the metal of a slide. She then walked away, onto the streets of Konoha once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of hours, Naruto and Sai followed the woman throughout the village.

She bought a couple flowers and saw her walking to an old cemetery. Naruto saw her stop by a single grave and place the flowers on top of it. He heard her whispering something soft.

She then turned off and walked away slowly.

"Naruto…," Sai said.

Naruto sighed and said, "You can go, Sai."

"I'm s-" Sai said.

"It's alright," Naruto interrupted.

Naruto saw the sun set. He then looked at the woman who walked back towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto saw Sai disappear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto decided to walk back to the Hokage Tower as well for some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( two days later)

The woman was eating at Ichiruka's.

She gave Ichiruka the money, saying, "Thank you very much, Ichiruka. That was delicious."

Naruto stood in the shadows, watching her.

Ichiruka smiled and said, "No probably, miss. Come back any time you want some amazing ramen."

Naruto heard the woman let off a giggle.

It had been to days and today was the day she was supposed to tell him about Koyami. He was beginning to grow a little impatient. The woman walked out of Ichiruka's and walked down the road.

Naruto sighed.

"I better go back to the tower," he said, heading the opposite direction, "I have to sign some papers and I'm a little behind."

He then left the woman to tour the village, knowing that a jonin was watching over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed and Naruto had signed the last of his papers.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Naruto said.

Sakura then entered the room with the woman.

"Thank you, Sakura," Naruto said standing up.

Sakura bowed and left the room.

Naruto stared at the woman.

She spoke, "Is there any reason you sent Sakura for me, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto stared at the inside of her hood, trying to see her face.

"You told me two days ago that today you would tell me the information on Koyami," he said, "I want you to tell me now."

The woman twitched slightly.

"I can't," she said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But you said….," he said.

"I know what I said, but I changed my mind," she said turning for the door, "I must leave the village now. Thank you, Naruto-sama. It was great to see you again."

As her back turned, Naruto clutched his fists.

He then ran towards her.

She turned towards him just in time for him to pin her against the door.

"You lied to me!" he yelled, "You know nothing about Koyami, do you?!"

The woman did not answer.

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows at the woman.

She still said nothing.

Naruto then slipped a kunai into his right hand, and pressed it against the skin of the woman's neck.

"I'm going to kill you," he said angrily.

The woman said nothing, but he felt her body tense up.

"But first," he said, moving his left hand to the top of her hood, "I'm going to see who you are."

This time the woman moved her head back, but it hit the door instead.

Naruto touched the top of the hood and pulled it back.

His eyes then widened and both hands dropped, the kunai hitting the floor.

A woman, with brown hair and blue eyes was staring at him. She blinked.

"H-hello, Naruto," the woman said.

Naruto's breathing stopped.

"K-K-Koyami?" he managed to choke out.

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter isn't as long, but I decided to give you guys something to read. I wasn't going to reveal Koyami until the fourth chapter, but I decided to in this chapter. The next chapter will probably be bigger and I'll try and update Saturday. I would update tomorrow night, but I have a big karate thing early Saturday morning and there's no way my dad will let me stay up late. Anyways, don't forget to review for me! :D

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light


	3. Sun, Moon, and Star

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Thank you, Snow Clan for reviewing. I would like to say something to each of you. Snow Dragon, I don't mind your siblings reviewing for my story. It does not bother me one little bit. Snow Elk, it's ok. You can talk to me whenever you want. Snow Jackel, all I have to say is um its ok. You can talk to me whenever you want to as well. Honestly, I don't know if it's true or not, but the others say you have a crush on me. I just want to tell you that I don't think myself as all pretty. My friends say that I am, but I have low self esteem and I believe that I'm not real pretty. Snow Goose, be nice to your brother! Snow Elk, you too! Both of you don't fight! As a matter of fact I would like to say that I would, if I had the chance, kiss Snow Jackel. He sounds very sweet. I dedicate this chapter to the Snow Clan and the Dragon Sisters. Enjoy!

Naruto stared at Koyami, took shocked to speak.

"Naruto?" Koyami asked.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, "This whole time and you never told me that it was you."

Koyami looked at him with sorrow and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Daikou forbid me to tell you. I told her that I wanted to see you, and she said I could but I couldn't show myself to you or I would never want to go."

"Go?" he asked, "You're leaving?"

She smiled and said, "I think I can persuade Daikou in letting me stay."

"Daikou," he asked, as if just now hearing the Demoness's name, "Where is she?"

Koyami smiled and said, "She's inside of me."

"B-but I thought that you released her?" Naruto asked, deeply confused.

Koyami nodded her head, saying, "I did, but she insisted on being inside of me again. I did the resealing and since she was sealed inside of me once before, I didn't have to sacrifice anything. Also, she's not on chains anymore. She's in a gigantic cage, enough room for her to move around."

"You've seen her?" Naruto asked still confused.

Koyami nodded her head, but it was hard considering Naruto had not stopped pinning her to the wall.

He noticed and released her.

"S-sorry," he stuttered.

Koyami's face the serious up.

"Naruto," she asked, "Aren't you going to make sure I'm the real Koyami and not an imposter?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I just want you to take safety precautions, Naruto," Koyami said, "No matter what the case."

Naruto nodded seriously.

"Let me see your ring, Koyami," he said holding out his hand.

Koyami looked surprised.

"Unless you killed Koyami," Naruto said, referring to Koyami as if she was an imposter, "This ring will have something engraved in it."

He looked inside the ring. Three words were engraved in it:

_I love you._

"Now," Naruto said, handing Koyami the ring, "Let me see the back of your neck."

She smiled and turned, lifting up her long brown hair.

"No imposter can replicate the Daikou's mark perfectly," Naruto said.

He saw the white paw print on her neck. The Daikou's mark.

Naruto smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her, saying, "It's really you."

Koyami smiled as well.

She held his hands saying, "I missed you, Naruto."

"I missed you so much," Naruto said, pushing his face into her hair. "Where have you been?"

"Naruto…..," Koyami said, "There are some things that I need to tell you, but first I have to show you something."

She turned around, gently escaping his grasp.

She took his hand, saying, "Come with me."

He nodded his head.

She opened the door, and then began to run, Naruto trailing behind her.

"I promise this won't be long," she said, she and Naruto running out of the Hokage Tower.

People caught glimpses of Koyami, their eyes widening. Immense mutter came.

They then ran out of the building, the guards confused on the sudden leaving of the Hokage.

"Where are we going, Koyami?" Naruto asked, running by her side.

"To a cave," she said simply.

Naruto did not ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes had passed and they were still running. There was a long silence between them, not one uttering a word since Koyami's answer.

"There it is," Koyami said breaking the silence.

Naruto didn't have to look to know where she was talking about. Up on a mountain side, a large mouth of a cave stood.

Naruto and Koyami jumped high by the mountain side, and began to walk into the cave.

"Be careful, Naruto," Koyami said softly, "They don't take kind to strangers."

He didn't ask. He would wait until Koyami told him what she was talking about.

A kunai knife then shot at Koyami's feet, missing her feet by mere inches.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked threateningly.

"Koyami Somai," Koyami answered calmly.

Naruto heard a girlish giggle.

"Password?" said a sweet but threatening female voice.

"The wolf alone in the midnight forest, howls lonely for a friend," Koyami said calmly.

Another giggle came.

"Who is with you?" the deep voice asked, this time less threatening.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Koyami said, "Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He is my guest."

No giggle this time. Nothing.

"Come out now," Koyami said.

Into the light, three figures with black cloaks similar to Koyami's came. The all had the hoods on their heads.

"Reveal yourselves," Koyami ordered.

The figures reached the top of their heads, and pulled the hoods back.

Naruto stared, his eyes widened.

The first he looked at was a boy on the far left. He had blond hair that was wrapped in a small ponytail, but a blonde bang covered his right eye. Naruto saw a deep cut on the boy's left eye. His eyes were dark green. Naruto noticed that on his forehead was a tattoo of the Sun.

He then looked at the figure in the middle. She had shoulder length silver hair, and gray eyes. On the top of her forehead was the tattoo of the Moon.

Naruto then looked at the last figure, the figure on the far right. The girl had a sweet smile on her face, and Naruto couldn't help but sense a content aura coming from the girl. The girl had long yellow red hair, and, like the girl in the middle, grey eyes. On her forehead was a tattoo of a star.

They all looked to be in either their late sixteen's or early seventeen's.

"Naruto," Koyami spoke, "Let me introduce my apprentices."

She held a hand towards the boy.

"This," Koyami said, "is Togaku Momori."

The boy known as Togaku placed his left arm in front of his chest, and bowed slightly to Naruto.

Koyami then pointed to the girl in the middle.

"This," Koyami said, "Is Kusina Ichirami."

The girl did the same as Togaku and bowed to Naruto.

Koyami pointed to the girl on the right, who still wore a beautiful smile.

"And this," Koyami said smiling, "is Kushina Ichirami. She and Kusina are twins."

Instead of bowing, Kushina curtsied. Naruto saw Kusina roll her eyes.

"Please to meet you, Hokage-sama," Kushina said, her voice sweet and melodic.

Naruto glanced at all three of them once more.

"Koyami, how-" Naruto asked.

"Not here, Naruto," Koyami interrupted, "The trees have ears."

Naruto knew that she meant someone might be spying.

Koyami looked at the three, and said, "If Naruto permits it, Konoha will be our new home."

Koyami looked at him, her look asking if that was alright.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

Koyami smiled.

Kushina let off a giggle, and said, "You sure know how to pick them, sensei."

Koyami's said nothing, but Naruto could've sworn he saw a blush slightly creep on Koyami's cheek.

"Hush, Kushina!" Kusina said seriously.

Togaku stared at Naruto, as if to expect that Naruto would attack his sensei.

"Alright then," Koyami spoke, "Let's get going. There is much to tell Naruto."

"Sensei," Togaku spoke, "If I may speak?"

"Of course, Togaku," Koyami said, "What is it?"

Togaku was facing his sensei, but his eyes were staring at Naruto.

He asked, "Are we sure we should tell him about-"

"Togaku, I fully trust Naruto in keeping it a secret," Koyami interrupted, "Besides. The Councils from your villages approve of my reason to tell him. They believe that they should form an alliance with Konoha, even if they are not under attack, they would help any alliance."

Togaku only nodded his head.

"Now," Koyami said turning, "If we could head back to the village?"

Naruto nodded his head, turning towards her. He could still feel Togaku's eyes pierce his back.

They then began to walk out of the cave. Kushina actually danced to Koyami's side, like a ballerina.

"Koyami," Naruto whispered as Kushina went to the front, "Where are these ninja from? I do not see their headbands."

"Oh, they're wearing them, Naruto," Koyami said without looking at him, "I noticed you saw the tattoos on their heads."

Naruto nodded his head, not understanding where this was going.

Koyami said, "That is the symbol that represents them to be genin."

Naruto said nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All five walked into the Hokage Tower. Naruto opened the door to his office, and he saw Kiba and Shino.

"Hokage-sama," Kiba said, "We've lost sight of-" He stopped. He looked at Koyami, and his eyes widened.

"Wh-who is that?" he asked breathlessly.

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"It is exactly who you think it is, Kiba," Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba widened his eyes even more.

Koyami smiled.

"Hello, Kiba," she said.

"K-Koyami?" Kiba asked breathlessly.

Koyami nodded her head. In an instant, Koyami was in Kiba's arms, Kiba crushing her in a bear hug.

"Koyami!" he said.

Togaku had stiffened, as did Kusina. Kushina just smiled.

"Is this your brother you told us about, sensei?" Kushina asked, smiling.

"Y-y-yes!" she managed to choke out.

Togaku and Kusina relaxed. Kushina smiled with victory.

"Kiba, Shino," Naruto said, "I know you want to talk to Koyami, but I need to speak with her and her students privately."

Kiba let go immediately. He and Shino nodded their heads and left the room.

Naruto walked around his desk, and sat down in his chair.

"Koyami," he said, "I want you to explain to me who these three are and where they come from."

Koyami smiled, and said, "Of course, Naruto."

Togaku, Kusina, and Kushina all stared at Koyami.

She began, "Naruto, Togaku, Kusina, and Kushina are from secret villages no one knows about. The Councils from their villages will permit you to know for they want to make an alliance with you.

I should explain where each of them came from.

Togaku is from the Village Hidden above the Sun, therefore, he has the Sun tattooed on his forehead. This village is very secretive and its people are very hard to gain trust upon. I was very lucky to convince them that I could be trusted."

That would explain Togaku's attitude: Naruto thought, glancing quickly at Togaku.

He then turned his attention back to Koyami.

She continued, "Although Kushina and Kusina are twins, they were separated into the two different villages for both parents died. We do not know how and no one was prepared to tell us.

First, Kusina is from the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. This is why she has the Moon tattooed on her forehead.

This village is not as, how do I put it…picky as the Sun Village. I can't say they gain trust quickly, but they do more easily than the Sun Village. This village believes that they can have fun once in a while, but believe work comes first.

Second, Kushina is from the Village Hidden Among the Stars. This too is the reason she has a star tattooed on her forehead.

This village does take a while to gain trust, but they believe that they should live life more happily than others, enjoying it every second they get a chance. The villagers are always happy and smiling. It is under rare circumstances that are not wearing smiles or giving off good auras."

Naruto glanced at the smiling Kushina. He saw Kusina glaring at her sister.

"Naruto," Koyami said, "These villages agree to make alliance with you, only, and only, if you keep their villages a secret. You cannot share them with anyone. Not even the villagers unless the villagers from their villages come here. Understand? They want to make it clear that you understand this now that I have agreed to trust you with their secrets."

Naruto nodded his head, saying, "Of course. But I would like to know if they have Kages in their villages."

Koyami smiled and said, "Of course they do. In the Sun Village is the Solakage, in the Moon Village is the Lunakage, and in the Star Village is the Sonokage."

Naruto nodded his head, showing that he understood everything.

"Now," Koyami said, "I would like to know where I can leave my students to sleep. They have been traveling for quite sometime and I do think they grow tired of a cave floor."

Naruto smiled.

"Togaku, Kushina, and Kusina," Naruto said.

They all looked at him, Kushina smiling brightly.

"If you go to the front desk," he said, "There is a woman by the name of Sakura. She is keeping watch and she has pink hair. Tell her I sent you. Ask her for three separate rooms. If she denies, say, 'The Village is strong united, but falls divided.' She will then have to accept."

The bowed and walked out the room.

"Koyami…," Naruto said, not knowing what to say next.

Koyami smiled and said, "I will catch up with you tomorrow. I am exhausted."

She leaned across the desk, face to face with Naruto. She placed her lips quickly on his.

When she took them off, she said, "I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow."

She then walked out of the room, leaving Naruto stunned by her kiss.

When the door shut, he said, "You do know how to make an exit, Koyami." He then chuckled quietly to himself.

I know its another short chapter, but I'm going somewhere and decided to give you guys something to read. I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow but I will try. Leave me reviews. I hope this time all the Dragon Sisters review. ;)

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light


	4. Getting Acquainted

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Ok I get to update today! Hurray! I didn't get as much reviews as I thought last chapter (Snow Clan, I missed you!) but that's still ok. Thanks, Dragon Sisters, for reviewing! Oh and, DRAGON'S JEWL WINGS, I think I might be able handle Snow Jackal. :) Anyway, here's the story!

Koyami took a look around her room. It had white wall paper and the Konoha symbol above the door. It had a single dresser with a mirror, and a desk. The bed's cover was silk. Koyami walked to the dresser, and decided to change. She pulled a long sleeved white shirt and black paints. She pulled her cloak off, and pulled the shirt on.

_Koyami, I really don't think we should stay._

Koyami stopped in the middle of pulling her pants on. She smiled.

You worry too much, Daikou: she thought: We're home. You and I both know that you have missed this place as much as I have. Besides, maybe Togaku, Kusina, and Kushina will like to live here.

_I don't think Kusina and Kushina will mind, but you know Togaku. I still don't think he fully trusts Kusina or Kushina. He has been with us longer. _

That is true: she thought, pulling the pants up: He does seem to trust me more than them.

_You are his sensei. _

She smiled even more.

That is also true: she thought, picking up a single silver brush from the dresser, beginning to run the brush through her hair: Togaku is the quickest learner. I am surprised he can use fire and water the way he can.

_That amazes me as well. And you are right…I have missed this place, oh so much. _

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Koyami said, putting the brush down.

The door opened and in walked Togaku. He wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. He a red shirt that outlined his muscles, the sleeves cut off at the top of his shoulders. He wore tan pants and black sandals.

"Good morning, sensei," he said, bowing, his blonde hair moving in front of his face. When he stood up straight, his blonde hair moved back as well.

"Good morning to you too, Togaku," Koyami said, smiling.

"Sensei," Togaku said more seriously, "Do you think it is right for us to live here?"

Koyami walked around the room, saying, "Of course I do, Togaku. You do know that I grew up here, don't you?"

"Yes, sensei, but-"

"Togaku," Koyami interrupted, her blue eyes looking into his dark green ones. "Why do you question this village?"

"I-I do not, sensei, I am just merely saying that things do tend to change in years time," Togaku said.

"I trust that it has not changed….much," Koyami said with a smile.

She then walked to him, and said, "Come. Let's go find your teammates to see the Hokage."

She then led Togaku out of the room with herself, trying to keep him from asking anymore questions or doubting her village anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Koyami walked with Togaku, Kusina, and Kushina down the hall. Kusina wore a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves covering her hands slightly, like Koyami, but Kusina wore white shorts and white sandals. The people from the Village Hidden beneath the Moon usually wore white. Kushina wore a pink long sleeved shirt, the sleeves slightly covering her hands, and wore bright yellow shorts with black sandals.

A pale skinned man then turned a corner towards them. Koyami recognized the man as Sai.

He stopped in front of Koyami.

Koyami smiled and said, "Good morning, Sai."

He bowed to her slightly, saying, "Good morning to you as well, Lady Koyami."

Koyami smiled even more, and said, "You don't need to add 'Lady' to it, Sai. It is alright in just calling me 'Koyami'."

He bowed again, saying, "Of course."

"Now," Koyami said, "What is it that you need?"

Sai stared at her with his dark colored eyes, and said, "Hokage-sama has sent me to tell you that he would like to talk to you….privately." He said the last word while looking at Koyami's students.

He looked back at Koyami who waited for him to continue.

He did, "He has asked me to give your students a tour, and I have accepted. So, if your students would kindly come with m-"

"We don't need escorts!" Kusina said angrily.

"I agree with Kusina," Togaku said, "We are perfectly capable of watching ourselves."

Togaku and Kusina then walked out into the sunlight, Togaku turning left and Kusina turning right.

Koyami sighed. She turned to see that Kushina was still standing there, her smile on her face.

"I would love a tour!" she said happily.

Kushina then grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him out to the sunlight, Sai slightly tripping at her pull.

Koyami laughed silently to herself. She then looked around and saw a desk where a pink haired woman sat. She smiled.

She walked over to the desk.

Without looking up, Sakura asked, "Can I help you?"

"It's been a while, Sakura," Koyami said leaning on the desk.

Sakura looked up, her eyes widened.

She shot up, yelling, "Koyami!"

Koyami laughed, saying, "Yes, it's me, Sakura."

Sakura smiled brightly saying, "It really is you!"

She leaned over the desk, hugging Koyami tightly.

Sakura let her go.

"Sakura," Koyami asked, "Could you tell me where Naruto is? I need to talk to him."

Sakura nodded her head. She pointed at some stairs, saying, "He's in his room right now. Just go up the stairs and take a left. The first door on the right."

Koyami bowed, saying, "Thank you, Sakura. Maybe later we can catch up."

Sakura smiled, and before she could reply, Koyami was walking up the stairs. She turned left and saw a red door on the right.

She knocked and waited.

"Come in," said Naruto's voice on the other side

Koyami turned the knob and opened the door.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, reading a file.

He looked up from it, saw Koyami, and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Koyami," he said, placing the file on the other side of the bed.

Koyami walked towards him and sat on the bed next to Naruto's side.

Koyami looked around the room. The room was painted dark orange and the Konoha symbol was above the red door. Naruto had a dresser and a closest in his room. He had a bookshelf crammed with large books and very large files. He had two windows, one on each side of the orange covered bed.

"So," Naruto said smiling, "Where to begin?"

Koyami smiled.

"You have the Chunin exams next week here, don't you?" Koyami asked.

Naruto looked surprised at the question. It had come out of nowhere.

"Yes," he replied, "Why?"

Koyami smiled even more and said, "Oh I was wondering if my students could compete and try to become Chunin."

"They're not Chunin?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Koyami laughed, saying, "We never really stayed in one village long enough for them to test for Chunin level. So, can they compete?"

"You think that they are qualified?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do," Koyami said, staring into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and said, "Then we will register them."

Koyami smiled and Naruto smiled even more.

Koyami then unexpectedly embraced Naruto into a hug, burying her face into his Hokage robes. Naruto was shocked at her sudden embrace, but wrapped his arms around her back.

"I've missed you so much," he heard her say.

He buried his face into her hair, and said, "I've missed you so much too, Koyami."

She smothered her face into his chest.

"You have no idea how worried I was," Naruto said.

"I was just as worried, Naruto," Koyami said.

He moved her head up so that she was staring directly into his eyes.

"You at least would have been able to find out if I was alive," he said seriously, "I had no way of knowing if you would have died or not. Every day for the passed five years I wondered whether you were alive or not, and I knew I had no way of finding out."

Koyami her right hand and touched Naruto's left cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," she said softly, "I know. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

He lifted his left hand, and held it against her's.

"It's alright," he said, "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Koyami smiled.

Naruto leaned in, whispering, "I've missed being this close to you."

Koyami smiled, leaning in as well. "I have too," she whispered back.

They were both then so close, they could each feel the other's warm breath hit against the others lips.

Naruto then placed his lips on Koyami's, both of them moving them together slowly. Naruto brushed his tongue against her lips, and Koyami opened her mouth and let him in. They both moved each other's tongues together in a slow, passionate dance.

Koyami leaned into Naruto, causing Naruto's back to fall onto the bed. Koyami moved her hands to Naruto's head, twirling his hair in her fingers gently. Naruto's hands moved on her back. They both kissed each other deeper, not caring if anyone would walk in on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kusina walked the streets, alone. She glanced around at the children playing and at the adults talking to one another.

"Hello," said a voice from behind her.

She glanced back, slipping a kunai into her hands.

She turned around, the kunai ready.

She turned to face the man she saw yesterday. It was Shino. He wore a gray jacket, the hood on top of his head. He wore gray pants and black sandals. Kusina couldn't see his eyes for they were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"You can put that kunai away," he said, calmly, "I'm not here to fight."

Slipping the kunai into a pouch on her shorts, Kusina narrowed her eyebrows and said, "Then you should not have snuck up behind me like that."

Shino just stared at her.

"You're one of Koyami's students, aren't you?" Shino asked.

Kusina, her eyebrows still narrowed, replied, "That is really none of your business."

"No," Shino said, "But I would like to get my priorities straight before making a mistake that I might regret."

Kusina lifted her eyebrows very slightly.

"Yes," Kusina said, "I am one of Koyami's students. Are you Shino Aburame?"

"Yes I am," Shino replied, "And may I ask how you know my name?"

Kusina replied, "My sensei has mentioned you a lot, along with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kurenai Yuhi, your old sensei."

Shino smiled slightly, saying, "Of course. I would have expected Koyami to talk about us."

Kusina frowned and turned.

"If you don't mind," she said, "I'm not done looking at the village. Good day to you, Aburame-sama."

She then began to walk.

Shino walked by her side. She glared at him through the corners of her eyes.

"If it's alright with you," he said, "I think I'll join you."

"No offense," Kusina said, "But I prefer to be alone."

"It is horrible being alone in a world like this," Shino said calmly, "Being with someone makes it seem a little better."

Kusina sighed. She realized that Shino had no intention to leave.

She turned back to the street they were walking on, and said, "Just please don't annoy me. I hate to be annoyed."

"Well then may I ask where you are from?" Shino asked.

Kusina snapped her head angrily at him, and said very angrily, "I believe that that is none of your business!"

"I take it you don't trust me?" Shino said, not taken back by her sudden rage.

Kusina turned back to the street again, and replied, "There are only three people I trust and they are Togaku, Koyami-sensei, and my sister."

"That girl with the yellow red hair?" Shino asked with curiosity.

"Why do you assume that _she _is my sister?" Kusina asked, her eyebrows returning back to the top of her head.

"I don't know, really," Shino said, looking at a young boy with light blonde hair chase a black and white puppy. "I noticed that you two had the exact same eyes, and assumed that you were sisters, if not twins."

Kusina stiffened slightly as they walked.

"You are very observant, Aburame-sama," Kusina said.

"Call me Shino," he said.

"Well, _Shino_," Kusina said, "Like I said you are very observant. You are one hundred percent accurate. Kushina and I are twins, but there is a large difference between us."

"Like the fact that she smiles a lot more than you do?" asked Shino, slight amusement in his voice.

Kusina shot him a glare, and returned to the road, seeing young girl with brown hair on the shoulders of a man, both man and girl smiling and laughing.

Kusina felt slight sadness at the sight of the two, but shook it off.

"My sister is ignorant," Kusina said, "I love her, but she is all play. She may train hard, but she is not serious enough."

"Don't you think that being _too _serious, you can't enjoy life fully?" Shino asked.

Kusina smiled slightly, closing her eyes. She breathed a laugh, saying, "You say the exact thing she did."

Kusina tilted her head up to the sky, opening her eyes.

"I don't know," she said, staring at two birds flying together, noticing one bird flying alone. "I feel like she is left out. Togaku agrees with me, but sometimes…I wonder if Kushina is right. I wonder if the way she lives life is right."

Shino smiled within his hood.

Kusina stared at him, a genuine smile on her face.

"I think you two might be onto something," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Togaku sat at the bay of a lake. He stared at the shimmering sun shine against the water. His knees were scrunched up in front of him, his arms resting on them.

The Sun's rays danced elegantly against the waters of the lake.

He sighed. He closed his eyes. He opened them slowly, staring, yet again, at the shimmering light of the sun against the waters.

"Um who are you?"

He turned suddenly to see a woman with long, light blonde hair staring at him. She wore a purple shirt the showed her belly button, along with purple shorts, and fish nets on her knee caps with black sandals.

Togaku turned his attention back to the lake.

"Hey, are you going to answer me?!" the woman asked angrily.

"I don't think so," Togaku replied emotionlessly.

The woman stood in front of him.

She yelled, "You are a rude person."

Togaku sighed. He stared into her light blue eyes.

"If you need to know so badly," he said, "I am Togaku Momori."

The woman smiled and asked, "There you go! Now was that so hard to say?"

"Yes," he replied.

The woman glared at him.

She stuck out a hand, smiling, and said, "I am Ino Yamanaka. Please to meet you Togaku."

Togaku did not take her hand. He just stared at it.

Ino giggled and asked, "You do know you're supposed to shake it, right?"

"Yes," Togaku said, "But I don't shake."

Ino glared at him. She then sighed and sat next to him.

"So," she said, "I've never seen you before. What are you doing here in Konoha?"

Togaku glared at the dancing water reflecting the sun, and said, "I am here with my sensei, Koyami."

Ino's eyes widened and she asked, "Koyami Somai?!"

Togaku nodded his head.

Ino smiled brightly and looked up at the sky at the sun.

"So Koyami has returned," she said happily.

She giggled and said, "That's great!"

She then looked at Togaku and asked, "So you're her student huh?"

"Yes," Togaku said emotionlessly, "I believe that is what I said."

Ino rolled her eyes. She looked at the lake.

"Why are you looking at the lake?" she asked, completely bored.

"I enjoy the Sun's lights reflect off of the water," he said, "It relaxes me."

Ino took a minute to stare at it. She smiled, and said, "I can see why."

They both then continued to stare at the shimmering lights dancing on the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina danced ahead of Sai, who stared at her, bewildered.

"This village is so peaceful and beautiful!" she said happily, her melodic voice ringing in Sai's ears.

"You like it?" he asked.

She looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Of course!" she said happily, turning back to dancing along the street like a ballerina. "I bet you can see all the stars at night here!"

Sai replied, "Yes, you can."

Kushina took a leap forward.

Two boys, one with brown hair and blue eyes, and the other with blonde hair and hazel eyes, smiled as she danced by. They nudged each other, and whispered to each other.

Sai glared at them as thought he expected them to go near her. He looked back at Kushina.

Kushina twirled twice, her pink sleeves swaying side to side, her hair flowing behind her, as if a gentle breeze had flown through it.

Sai stared at her and sighed, closing his eyes, and continuing to walk.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, suddenly close to his face.

Sai shot his eyes open, not expecting to see her in front of his face. Her lips were straightened and she was no longer smiling, but looking at him curiously.

Very light pink crept onto Sai's cheeks.

Kushina smiled and asked, "You ok?"

Sai snapped out of his thoughts, and said, "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

She smiled brighter and danced to the center of the road. Some people stopped what they were doing, and watched her twirl, spin, and leap. A small girl with pink hair, around the age of five, smiled as Kushina danced by her. She ran from her mother's side, who tried to grab her, and ran to Kushina's side.

Kushina stopped and looked down at the girl.

The little girl asked, "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

Kushina smiled and said, "My mother taught me how." Of course she meant the people who watched over her.

"Can I learn how to do that?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling.

Kushina smiled and playfully pinched the little girl's nose.

"Of course you can," Kushina replied, "But it takes practice."

The little girl smiled.

Another little girl, around the age of eight, with brown hair and violet eyes ran up to Kushina.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked.

Kushina smiled brightly at her, and said, "Yes I am."

Sai walked closer to Kushina, listening to her talk to the children. Two boys and two more girls surrounded Kushina, asking her questions.

Sai looked at the parents to see them shocked, but smiling at Kushina. Kushina picked up a girl with blonde hair, placed her on her back, and twirled. The little girl laughed. The parents the called their children back, telling them that it was getting late. The children waved goodbye to Kushina, who in return waved goodbye back.

Kushina then danced over to Sai's side.

"You attracted a lot of attention there, Kushina," Sai said, staring at the lonely streets.

Kushina giggled and said, "Children seem to like me a lot for some strange reason."

She then leaped ahead, towards the setting sun.

Sai smiled slightly and thought: Yea. Strange doesn't even compare to what you are, Kushina.

Whew that was a lot to type. A little longer than the other chapters. Dragon Sisters, I promise I would put Shino in. Sai is in here as well. Thinking about having OC's have pairs. Kinda obvious who, huh? Well I hope that you, Dragon Sisters and Snow Animal Clan, review for my chapter. Again, I missed you guys last chapter, Snow Animals! Hope you review this chapter! :

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

Good bye

So long

Nice try

I'm gone!


	5. Koyami's Surprise

Analyzing Poem

A/N: I would like to do something I have never done. I would like to 'give' my Snow Clan and Dragon Sisters something. Snow Dragon, I give you a giant hug cause you are awesome and I don't need another reason! ) Snow Lioness, I want to give you the authority to make sure that Snow Goose and Snow Elk don't fight. I can't see them so I won't be able to tell so I want you to do that for me. Snow Jackal, (blush) I give you a small kiss…on the lip, why not? I think you're sweet enough. You called me the Angel of the Light and I have never met anyone who would think I would be Light instead of Dark. Snow Elk, I give you giant antlers but I expect you to use them wisely! Snow Goose, I give you a kiss on the cheek! Thank you for saying that I am pretty, even though you have never met me. You have no idea what that means to me. Dragon Sisters, I give you the biggest hug imaginable (with Snow Dragon!) Snow Dragon, I want to tell you I LOVE the idea of Kazul, but I think I'm going to change it up a bit. Instead of her being a demon, I'm going to put her as a goddess of…can't say, but I have the idea in my head. I will keep most of the ideas though for Kazul though. I don't want you to get sad that I didn't use the demoness idea because if it wasn't for that thought I would not have thought of the goddess thing. I want each of you to review again for this chapter telling me how you like your (cough) gifts. I love you guys! :)

A week and four days later. (I know I'm skipping ahead a little, but trust me, nothing would have happened. But something shocking will happen in this chapter with Koyami X) )

It was now the time for the matches in the Chunin exams.

Kushina, Kusina, and Togaku stood by Koyami who stood next to Naruto. Next to Naruto were two ninjas. One with a large cut on his nose, and the other with silver hair.

Koyami looked at them both, smiled, and said, "It's been a while: Kakashi, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blushed a little, and Kakashi smiled from his cover up.

Down below, two girls were fighting. Shino was being the referee and Kushina caught Kusina looking at him.

Kushina smiled even brighter and asked, "Kusina, have you taken an interest in Aburame-sama?"

Kusina looked away from her sister, but not before Kushina caught a slight blush on her cheeks. Kushina smiled ever brightly.

She grabbed her sister's hand and jumped up and down.

"You have!" Kushina said loudly, "You have taken an interest in Aburame-sama!"

Kusina saw Shino look up in their direction. Her blush darkened as she looked at her sister.

"HUSH, KUSHINA!" she yelled.

Kushina released her sister, and giggled.

"Winner," Shino said, "Aramay Tetsuka."

A girl with red hair and blue eyes smiled weakly. Her opponent, a girl with blonde hair, had her eyes closed and was brought on medical cart.

The red head smiled wearily and everyone saw Sakura drop down and bring her up the stands.

"That's one of Sakura's students," Naruto said before Koyami could ask, "The other two are boys named Moshibo Aruko and Sasoke Myato."

Koyami smiled as she saw Sakura place Aramay by a black hair boy with hazel eyes and a brown haired boy with ice blue eyes.

"Koyami-sensei…," Kusina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Koyami looked at her to see her staring at the board.

Curious, Koyami looked and saw two names in yellow:

Kushina Ichirami

Kusina Ichirami

Kusina's eyes were widened enormously. Koyami looked at Kushina to see her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Kusina looked at her sister, shocked.

Kushina opened her eyes, still smiling, and looked at her sister.

"Let's show these people how powerful we are, Kusina," Kushina said happily.

Kusina's eyes returned to normal. Kusina formed a genuine smile, and nodded her head.

"Let's show them what the Ichiramis are all about," Kusina said.

Kusina jumped onto the bar, and leaped from it. Kushina smiled brighter and jumped into the air.

Kusina landed in front of Shino with a small thud. She took a step to the right. Kushina landed softly on the ground.

Shino explained the rules. Kushina listened, but couldn't help but see his eyes behind his glasses. They were staring at Kusina the whole time he explained. When he stopped, Kushina let off a slight giggle. Shino looked worriedly at her.

"Don't worry," Kusina said, "She's a little crazy."

Kushina smiled and said trying to sound offended, "Hey!"

They heard a slight chuckle.

"Begin!" Shino said, moving out of their way quickly.

Kusina threw three kunai knives at her sister, who spun like a ballerina, dodging them gracefully.

"She's quite good," Naruto said, astounded by both genins strategies already.

"Yes," Koyami said, sounding slightly dazed.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, without looking at her.

"Just feel a little sick," Koyami answered, "But I'll get through."

Kusina then made hand signals and yelled, "Water style. Twin Water Spear Jutsu!"

Her arms, like Koyami's before, were engulfed in water. Kusina then charged after her sister. Kushina had slight trouble dodging as graceful as before.

"Kusina seems to like using weapons," Naruto stated.

Koyami nodded her head, saying, "Yes. Kusina is not…as capable of using jutsus as Togaku and Kushina, but she can do certain moves, she just takes longer."

Naruto nodded his head.

"But," Koyami said, watching Kusina slightly slash her sister in the arm, drawing blood, "Kusina is a little more special than Kushina. More special than people think."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his eyes watching Kushina kick her sister in the stomach, sending her flying.

Kusina landed on her back, but got up, the water jutsu still intact.

Koyami replied, "Well first off, Kusina is younger than Kushina. She was born a minute after her. But her parents and the medical ninjas knew that she was weak. I heard that their parents wanted their daughters to be strong so that they could protect one another…so they asked the village Council to do something no one would have ever thought of."

Kushina threw a large amount of shuriken at Kusina, causing both Kusina to get slightly injured and the water jutsu to fade.

Koyami spoke, "Kusina has a goddess in her. The Village Hidden beneath the Moon's sacred goddess."

Naruto's eyes widened.

He looked at Koyami and asked, "A goddess?"

Koyami nodded her head, still watching the match in which Kusina had been able, after several kicks and punches, to land a punch to Kushina's face, sending her back a couple of feet.

"Kazul is the goddess's name," Koyami said.

"But why would they put a goddess in her?" Naruto asked, turning back towards the match, "Would not the Council disagree in putting their sacred goddess in a mere child that is slightly…weak. Sorry."

"It is quite alright, Naruto," Koyami said, "That is what I asked myself and the Council. I had taken Kusina as my apprentice and they felt the need to 'warn' me."

She paused to watch the match before she continued.

Kushina was now smiling, and holding out her right hand. Water than formed into a ball in her hand, light yellow red chakra flowing in it. She ran at a weakened Kusina.

"Byanto!" Kushina yelled.

Kusina barely dodged it. Kushina had to slam the Byanto into the ground, creating an enormous crater.

Koyami then spoke, "The council had told me that the goddess, Kazul, was on the verge of dying. Yes she is a goddess and should be immortal, but she took on much more of human life, and became very, very sick.

The Council did not know what to do. The goddess, Kazul, was what kept the three Villages, Sun, Moon, and Star hidden from outsiders. Her alive in general was what kept them hidden from the outside villages.

They then heard of a new born baby that was weak. They heard that the parents wanted something done to protect this weak new born child. The Council thought of an idea. They met with the goddess and asked her if she wanted to live inside of a human, become one with the human, to live.

The goddess wanted to keep her villages safe, and she knew that if she died, they would be revealed. She agreed, warning them that the baby would still be weak, but at least she would be a little stronger.

The Council made arrangements, and in the end, they infused the goddess, Kazul, inside of Kusina.

Kazul is very special. She is different in many ways. For one, she has dark blue hair with yellow streaks in it. Kazul usually attacks with lightning, but Kazul can also summon bugs. She usually uses them in battle. I saw once, when Kusina was hurt, when Kazul began to heal her, butterflies surrounded her. It always happens."

Naruto stared at the panting Kusina and Kushina. He stared at the siblings, who stared into each other's grey eyes.

Kusina then smiled and said to her sister, "You fight well, Kushina, but one of us…will go down."

Kushina did not wear her smile. Kusina then closed her eyes half way. She then fell to the ground, lying still on it.

"And that person," she whispered, "Is me. I'm not good enough."

Kushina staggered to her sister.

Shino stiffened as he said, "Winner: Kushina Ichirami."

Koyami smiled.

"You did your best, Kusina," Koyami said as they carried Kusina away, "That is good enough for me."

Koyami then winced in pain, and clutched her stomach.

Naruto noticed and asked, "Koyami, are you alright?"

Togaku reached for her and Kushina had just jumped up to the rails.

"Sensei!" Togaku yelled.

Koyami's eyes then widened and she 'got sick'.

"Koyami," Naruto said, rubbing her back, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Koyami opened her mouth, but before she could speak, she got sick again.

"Naruto," said a voice from behind.

He turned to see Sakura.

She walked up to Koyami, and held her up, Koyami still 'getting sick' everywhere.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, Naruto," Sakura said, wrapping Koyami's left arm around her shoulder.

They then walked out of the building, Naruto looking back at Koyami worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami was brought into a room, where Sakura said she would come back after fetching somebody.

Koyami was very sick.

She laid wincing slightly on the bed, feeling like she was going to 'get sick' again.

Daikou: she thought beginning to pant: What is wrong with me?

_I uh don't think um I should be the one to uh tell you, Koyami._

Before Koyami could think to ask her, Sakura walked in with a brown haired woman who wore purple robes.

Koyami smiled slightly and said, "Hello, Shizune. It's been quite some time."

Shizune's eyes sparkled and said, "It has, Koyami."

Koyami then reached for the trash can Sakura placed by her, and 'got sick'.

"I see what you mean, Sakura," Shizune said.

She flipped over a piece of paper on her clipboard.

"We're going to need to run some tests," Shizune said.

"Sh-Shizune," Koyami panted out, "What's wrong with me? I was fine yesterday."

"Did you eat anything different?" Shizune asked, looking directly into Koyami's eyes.

Koyami looked away, and shook her head slowly.

"Only fruit," Koyami said.

Shizune walked to the door saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to get some things to run the tests."

Sakura ran after her, asking, "What do you think is wrong with her, Shizune?"

"Sakura," Shizune asked, "Has Koyami been with Naruto since she's been back?"

Sakura looked shocked at the question, but answered, "Yes they have, Shizune. I always see them together. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing," Shizune said.

Shizune then smiled and said, "But if my thoughts are correct, than everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours had passed. Sakura was helping Koyami out of the building, Koyami's eyes widened.

Shizune waved, yelling, "Make sure she takes her medicine, Sakura!"

"I will!" Sakura yelled back, smiling at the still shocked Koyami.

"Oh come on, Koyami," Sakura said, smiling, "You should be happy."

"I am, Sakura," Koyami whispered, "But I…I'm…"

"You're worried Naruto will leave you?" Sakura asked, looking in Koyami's eyes.

Koyami nodded her head.

"Koyami," Sakura said, looking back at the street, "I know Naruto. He loves you too much, and he could _never _leave you. And besides….he probably will be happy too!"

This made Koyami smile slightly.

They didn't bother going back to the area were the fighting was, for they knew it was done. They walked to the Hokage Tower.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?" Sakura asked.

Koyami nodded her head, smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't help anymore, Koyami," Sakura said, "But I have to meet my students."

"It's alright," Koyami said, "Go on."

Sakura smiled, turned, and ran off.

Koyami then walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

She knocked, and heard a worry voice say, "C-come in."

Koyami walked in to see Kushina, Togaku, and Naruto all standing by his desk.

"Koyami!" Naruto yelled, rushing over to her and hugging her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his head muffled in her hair.

Koyami blushed and didn't answer.

Naruto let go, and asked, "Koyami, what's wrong?"

Koyami said, "I-I have big news."

They all stared at her.

She drew in a deep breath.

She then said, "I'm pregnant."

O.o dun dun dun duh!! Koyami's pregnant….HOLY CRAP KOYAMI'S PREGNANT!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Oh wait. I'm the writer. Sorry about that, major melt down. So what's everyone's reaction going to be like? I want reviews for this chapter! Come on, Dragon Sisters and Snow Clan! I love hearing from you guys! Sorry that this chapter isn't that long, but I really wanted to post this! Review! :D

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I'm never coming home, never coming home!!


	6. Sharing the Moments

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Thank you, Snow Clan for reviewing. Snow Jackal, don't you dare fight! You're too sweet to fight! Snow Goose, don't you fight him either! Snow Elk, keep those two in line too. Snow Jackal, I don't want you to fight, it makes it seem that you're not as sweet as I thought, and I don't want to think that. Anyway, I hope everyone reviews this chapter! :)

Naruto stared wide eyed at Koyami. Togaku's eyes were widened as well. Kushina…well she was smiling brightly.

Koyami started to feel uncomfortable.

"You're pregnant, sensei?!" Kushina asked, smiling brighter when saying the word 'pregnant'.

Koyami blushed and nodded her head.

Kushina's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands in joy.

"Togaku, Kushina," Naruto said, his voice different, "Why don't you guys go visit Kusina? I need to talk to Koyami."

Koyami didn't change her face, but she felt as though a brick had just been slammed into her stomach.

Without saying another word, Togaku and Kushina left the room. When the door shut, Koyami heard Kushina giggling.

Koyami then looked into Naruto's eyes. She couldn't tell what they were saying.

"So," Naruto said, slightly blushing, "You're pregnant."

Koyami nodded her head.

Naruto smiled slightly.

"That's great!" he said.

Koyami looked at the ground, and nodded her head slowly and sadly.

She heard Naruto walk up to her. She looked up to see that his face was covered in sadness as his eyes stared into her own.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Koyami stared up into his eyes, her eyes beginning to burn. She tried with all her might to hold back the tears.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked quietly.

Naruto widened his eyes with shock.

"Why would you ask such a question?" he asked, shocked.

Koyami looked away from his eyes.

Naruto's fingers wrapped around her chin, turning her to face him.

"I will never leave you, Koyami," he promised.

Koyami asked, feeling slightly better, "You promise?"

He smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Of course."

He then leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kushina," Togaku said, as she twirled and leapt.

Kushina looked at him, smiling.

Togaku said, "I've already seen Kusina. I have something to do."

Kushina smiled and asked, "Does this something have to do with sitting by the lake with Ino?"

Togaku let out a 'pfft' and turned away, but Kushina could've sworn she saw a very light blush creep on his cheeks.

Kushina giggled.

She turned and continued to dance towards the infirmary where Kusina was.

She then whispered to herself, "This village changes everybody."

She smiled brighter and added, "I like it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kusina sat tiredly in a bed.

"Here you go," a woman with blonde hair and green eyes said, handing her a cup of tea.

Kusina took it, saying, "Thank you."

The woman smiled and left the room.

Kusina sighed and placed the cup on a small table beside her.

She then stared at the white blank ceiling.

"You know, you should drink that," a voice said beside her.

Startled, she turned to see Shino, climbing through a window beside her.

She showed nothing, but her insides leapt with joy at the sight of the bug jonin.

He sat on the window and leaned against the side.

Kusina looked at the drink, and said, "I'm not really thirsty. Besides, I'm not the _biggest _fan of tea."

Shino lifted a brow, and asked, "You don't like tea?"

Kusina looked away and said, "I like it, but I don't really prefer it."

Shino looked away, shaking his head, and letting off a low chuckle.

"I do not see what is so funny," Kusina said, not looking at Shino.

"You," Shino said, letting off another low chuckle.

Kusina glared at him and asked, "I am funny to you?!" She sounded outraged.

Shino looked at Kusina who was still glaring at him.

He said, "I merely mean that you act funny."

Kusina didn't buy it. She continued to glare at him. She then turned away from him, the angry expression still on her face.

She heard Shino sigh. She stared at the other wall.

She then felt the bed sink in behind her. She turned to come face to face with Shino.

"What the-?!" she yelled, when Shino gently placed his hand other her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered, "We don't want anyone to come in here thinking you're having a panic attack."

She stopped but glared at him.

Shino smiled slightly from the inside of his jacket, and asked, "You don't like me much, do you?"

She narrowed her eyes, looking down at his hand.

He moved it, but his fingers accidentally brushed against her lips. Kusina's eyebrows rose and her heart began to beat faster.

What is this: she thought, confused: What is this that I am feeling? Why does it hurt so much to look at him? It hurts, but…it's a good kind of hurt. It sorta feels good, but its as though something has inflated my chest.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked his glasses in front of her eyes.

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she nodded her head.

He placed his hand on her forehead.

He took it off and said, "You're warm. You should lie down."

Kusina shook her head.

She then asked, "Why do you cover your face?" It was a random question, but she felt the need to ask.

Shino smiled underneath and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Kusina turned away, her face growing redder.

"F-forget it," she said, the pain in her chest increasing. It was as though the pain was inflating itself even more.

"No, tell me," Shino said with interest.

"I-its nothing," Kusina said, finding great interest in the tiles on the floor.

"Will you please tell me?" Shino asked begging slightly to the girl.

Kusina, still looking at the floor, said, "Well, I've never really seen your face, and I wanted to know if you'd show it to me."

Shino smiled.

"Do you want me to take my glasses off?" he asked teasingly.

Kusina shook her head, saying, "No. I just want to see you more clearly.

He nodded his head and pulled the jacket down slightly, revealing everything below his nose.

"Can you take the hood off?" Kusina asked, her heart pounding harder and faster.

Without saying a word, Shino pushed the hood off of his head, revealing his spiked up black hair.

He stared at Kusina and asked, "That better?"

Kusina nodded her head, her face growing redder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shino asked, "You don't feel sick do you?"

Kusina shook her head, her face only growing redder.

Shino smiled.

"You know," he said getting closer to her face so that they were barely an inch apart. He continued, "I've never seen a lot of people with grey eyes. Only the Hyuga Clan. You're not a Hyuga are you?"

Kusina shook her head, her heart slamming against her insides.

What is this: she thought again: Why do I feel like…like his presence makes me...makes me…makes me happy. Is this how Kushina feels all the time? It feels….good. I want to do something, but…why? What is this feeling now? Its different. Its like an….like an urge.

"Kusina?" Shino asked.

She looked up at him, her face red.

I should do it now: she thought gulping: Now while I have the courage and strength. But we've only met each other last week. What will he think?

He stared at her, confused on what the silver head was doing.

"Kusina," Shino asked, "Are you al-"

He was then cut off by Kusina smashing her lips onto his. Shino's eyes widened from behind his glasses. He tried to look into Kusina's eyes, but they were closed.

She was scared to see his reaction and was more worried as to what he would do. She was afraid that he would yell at her, attack her, or disappear and never see her again.

Shino closed his eyes half way and melted into the kiss with Kusina.

Are we moving a little fast: Shino thought, moving his lips gently against Kusina's: I can't answer this. I'm also four years older than her. I means, Koyami told me that she and Kushina had just turned 17, and I'm 21 for goodness sake! But what I do know is that I've never felt this way about someone before. Is this how Naruto feels about Koyami? Is this how it is to love someone as a couple? So much that you just want to never let them go?

He then felt Kusina begin to move away from his lips.

She then opened her eyes, looking fearfully at Shino.

Did he just kiss me back to make me content: she thought, trying to see through his black glasses: What is he going to do now? Should I apologize for my rashness?

"Shino, I'm sor-" Kusina started before Shino cut her off by placing his lips, this time, on hers.

Her eyes widened, but then she closed them as she returned the kiss. Shino moved his lips gently with hers as Kusina did the same.

Kusina wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the need to be closer to him, while Shino wrapped his arms on her waist, feeling the same.

He pulled her closer to him, both making the kiss deeper.

Both were unaware that a certain yellow and red haired girl was watching them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had opened the door slightly after hearing Shino and Kusina talk.

Her heart leapt for pure joy when she saw the two wrapped around each other, both kissing the other.

She then closed the door and giggled.

She then skipped down the hall, saying, "I think I'll visit her later. I'll let Shino have his turn." She giggled again as the image of her sister kissing the bug jonin.

She then lowered her lip a centimeter. She started to feel something.

She then shook her head, and smiled.

I should be happy for my sister: she thought skipping closer to the exit: She has finally found someone to love. But…what about me? Who do I have to love?

An image of a pale white ninja with ink colored hair appeared in her thoughts.

Sai: she questioned herself, her face beginning to turn a slight pink.

The doors then opened and she broke out into the light of the sun.

She smiled brighter as a thought came to her.

"I should go get some flowers for Kusina," she said.

But when she turned the corner, she slammed into someone, causing her to fall down.

"Owie," she said, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Kushina," a voice said.

She looked up to see Sai, holding out a pale hand.

"Here let me help," he said, grabbed her hand.

She blushed a slight pink as Sai pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

All Kushina could do was nod her head, too dazed to say a word.

Sai then turned, saying, "That's good. I'll be on my way then."

He then began to walk away.

No: Kushina thought.

"W-wait, Sai!" Kushina yelled.

He turned around, giving her a puzzled look.

She ran to him, turning ever slight pinker.

"W-would you like to hang around with me for a while?" she asked, "I don't have to start training till tomorrow."

Sai stared into her shining grey eyes.

He smiled slightly, saying, "Sure. That is fine with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina and Sai sat on a hill, the lake beside their hill. The sun had begun to set and the Sun's lights danced against the lake.

"It's beautiful," Kushina said, smiling while glancing at the lake.

"Yes," Sai said, "Nature does produce beautiful things."

He then pulled his black backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a sketch book and a pencil.

"You paint?" Kushina asked, smiling at Sai.

He looked at her smile. The way he was looking, Kushina was right in front of the lake, the Sun shining brightly against her hair.

Sai then started to sketch, turning towards Kushina.

Her eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Oh," she said, "I'll move for you."

"No," Sai said, "Stay where you are."

Kushina looked confused, but obeyed.

Kushina watched as Sai's hand darted quickly across the page, his eyes looking every now and then up at Kushina.

Minutes had passed and the sun was disappearing.

"I am finished," Sai said.

Kushina smiled, and moved by his side, saying, "Let me see!"

Sai hesitated, but nodded his head and showed her the picture.

The sketch was of her, the lake sketched perfectly behind her. It actually looked as if the Sun's light was shimmering on the lake in the picture.

"Sai….," Kushina said, her lips straight, "This…this is beautiful."

He blushed slightly, and wrote something on the bottom. It read:

Nature's Beauty

Kushina then smiled. Sai, still looking at the sketch, didn't notice the girl lean towards his cheek. She then pressed her lips against his cool cheek for a second and then took them off.

Sai blushed even more, looking at the girl, surprised.

She was smiling, but had a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

She then hugged him, saying, "It's beautiful."

He sat there shocked. He then released his sketch and hugged her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Togaku sat opened legged beside the lake. On his right was Ino.

"It's beautiful, huh?" she asked.

"It is indeed," Togaku said, the lights dancing against the surface. He then picked up a pebble and gently tossed it into the water.

The water moved and the lights dance differently.

Ino stared at him.

He noticed and asked, "What?"

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks, saying, "Nothing."

Togaku turned away from her, staring again at the lake, Ino doing the same.

Ok here is another chapter. I think it's a little longer than the last one. I hope you liked my twist. Sorry I didn't much of a lovey dovey thing in for Togaku, but he's just not ready to fully open up yet. I thought I moved them a little too fast, but I hope you guys don't mind. I hope I get to hear from the Snow Clan and Dragon Sisters. Review!

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light


	7. Kusina's Secret Revealed

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Thank you, Snow Dragon, for your idea. I think I might use it, but I think I might do something just a little different. I will let Shino see Kazul, but in a different way. Snow Jackal… you are so sweet! (Dimunda kisses Snow Jackal on the lips and hugs him) You are too sweet, Snow Jackal! Here's my new chapter. Hope you review, you guys!

Two weeks had gone by since Koyami told Naruto that she was pregnant, since Kusina and Shino kissed, and since Sai had sketched the picture of Kushina.

Koyami was at the doctor getting a check up from Shizune. Naruto wanted to be with her, but he was busy.

Kushina was training with Sai. She told everybody that he offered and she wanted to spar him since she thought that he had the most experience.

Togaku was training with Ino. He gave no reason and no excuse.

Shino had been looking for Kusina all that day, but he, nor did anyone else, seen her that day.

It was then at night when she did not return that Shino decided to go look for her outside the village. It was dark and he could barely see.

"Kusina!" he called. No response.

Something's not right: he thought: Someone should have seen her at least once today, but no luck.

He then heard the sound of a person. It sounded as if the person was punching something.

Shino walked to where he heard the sound at. There, under the light of the full moon, he saw a girl with shoulder length blue hair with dark yellow streaks in her hair. Shino looked at the girls legs. Yellow streaks were swirled on each leg. The girl wore a white long sleeved shirt with white shorts and white sandals. He saw what looked to be a long blue tail sticking out behind the girl and on her head he saw what appeared to be cat like blue ears.

The girl punched the tree, each time punching it she would say between each punch, "Why. Am. I. Such. A. Monster!"

That voice: Shino said taking a small step forward.

He then stepped on a twig and the girl turned to face him. It looked like Kusina, but she looked different. Two fangs stuck out of her mouth, and her face was covered in yellow streaks.

"Kusina?" Shino asked taking a step forward.

Kusina shoved her arm out, a kunai landing at Shino's feet.

Shino looked at the kunai, then at Kusina, deeply confused.

Kusina bared her teeth and said, "Go back, Shino! You're not safe!"

Shino raised his eyebrows in confusion, and asked, "Not safe? What do you mean? Kusina, what's wrong? Why do you have a tail and cat ears?"

She bared her fangs again and roared, "There's no time to explain, Shino, just go!"

He narrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward.

"I'm not leaving you if you are in trouble, Kusina!" he yelled, "Now tell me what's wrong!"

Before she could yell at him, she clutched her head and screamed in pain.

"Kusina!" Shino yelled running to her. He grabbed her, and she slammed a hand into his chest, sending him to a tree.

His back slammed hard against the tree. Kusina looked up at him, tears falling down her face.

"S-S-Shino…," she said before screaming in pain again, clutching her head with the hand she hit Shino with.

Shino stood up, bugs forming around him.

"Kusina, what is wrong?!" he asked, "I can help!"

Kusina shook her head, saying, "No one can help me."

Before Shino could ask what she meant, she fell to her knees screaming louder in pain. She then looked up at the sky, her hands dropping to her side, and she screamed one final time.

Shino then saw it happen. Kusina's body was engulfed in bright blue fur. Her head started to change form, and the tail became more visible. Her hands and feet changed into paws. The creature that Kusina had turned to looked up at the moon, and roared

Shino stared in shock and amazement. His eyes had widened when the creature turned its head towards him. He noticed that the creature was a tiger. The tiger had bright yellow strips, and grey eyes. On its back, folded, were large dark blue wings.

The tiger began to pace, staring at Shino.

Shino decided to speak, "Who are you?"

The tiger's lips curled into a smile.

"I am Kazul, Goddess of the Village Hidden beneath the Moon," the tiger said, "I hide the three Villages of Secrets, the Forgotten Villages. The Village Hidden above the Sun, the Moon village, and the Village Hidden Among the Stars. I protect them; I keep them safe from invaders. I am part of your Kusina."

Shino did not understand a word the creature was saying. He never heard of villages with the names of Sun, Moon, or Stars.

He didn't understand any of it at all, it just didn't make any sense!

He saw the tiger's lip curl again into a smile.

He heard a low growl that he thought was a laugh exit the tiger's chest.

"Tell me, bug ninja," Kazul said, "Are you blind?"

Shino glared at the beast.

"What happened to Kusina?" he asked, trying to remain calm so the creature would not attack.

Kazul looked at Shino and said, "Of course. You do not know. She has not told you."

Shino walked towards the beast to face it. Kazul, who had been sitting down, began to circle him.

"Kusina," she began, "is part of me. She was infused with me when she was born. We share one body, but I like to be in control once a month. I like the moon. That is why I take over her when the full moon comes out, and then return back inside of her for I cannot draw too much attention."

Shino stared at Kazul. This made no sense, no sense at all!

Kazul chuckled.

"You still doubt me, don't you, bug ninja?" Kazul asked.

"It is very hard to believe," he said, "But considering I saw it, I have no choice to believe you."

Kazul smiled and sat down.

She looked up at the moon. Shino looked up at it with her.

"Kusina cares deeply about you, bug ninja," Kazul said calmly.

Shino looked at Kazul, his eyes widened. He stared at Kazul who continued to look at the moon, butterflies flying in its view.

"She has never cared about anyone like she cares about you, bug ninja," she said.

"But what about her sister? Sensei? Teammate?" Shino asked curiously.

Kazul chuckled lowly. She said, "She cares about them, but this is a different care, bug ninja. This is a kind of care that would enable her to risk her life for you, even though she knows you are much more powerful than her."

Shino narrowed his eyebrows and stared at the moon.

"She won't be able to do that," he said.

Kazul looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"I won't let anyone harm her," he said, watching the butterflies fly away from the moon's light. "I will protect her with my life."

Kazul started to leak tears, but they were not her own. It was Kusina's tears leaking.

Kazul shook the tears out, and said, "That Kusina. She must want to come back if she's able to let me leak tears of sadness."

Shino stared at her.

"I really don't want to go back right now," she said, staring at the moon once more. "The moon is so beautiful; I can't believe I have been missing it. Although it is still beautiful, it does not compare to being seen at the Village Hidden beneath the Moon. That is where it is the most beautiful."

Shino stared at the tiger goddess.

"I have chosen this life," Kazul said, "I have chosen to live amongst the humans, and I became too sick. If it was not for Kusina, I would be dead, and who knows what would have befallen the villages."

Shino the noticed the fur on Kazul begin to disappear.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I better get going," she said, "Kusina wants her body back."

Shino said nothing, but felt joy on his insides.

Kazul then fully disappeared and Kusina sat in her normal body.

She looked at Shino, tears in her eyes.

Shino smiled and reached out for her, but she jumped back.

"Kusina?" he asked reaching for her again.

She was standing up, and she began to shake her head.

"I…I don't want to end up hurting you," she said, backing away.

"Don't be silly, Kusina," Shino said standing up, "You won't hurt me. I just know you won't."

She closed her eyes and said, "You don't know me that well. Sometimes…sometimes her powers get too out of hand for me to handle and I end up hurting people. Like I did to Togaku… I made that cut on his eye!" She screamed the last part of her sentence.

She then turned around and ran deeper into the woods.

"Kusina!" Shino yelled.

He then ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kusina ran through the woods, faster and faster. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

I can't hurt you, Shino: she thought: I'm horrible. I should have never kissed you. I would have never become attached. _You _would have never become attached.

She then reached a mountain side that blocked her way.

"No…," she whispered walking closer to the mountain side. She wouldn't have time to turn and look for another way to run because Shino would be there in seconds.

She slammed her fists into the wall, tears poured down her face as she screamed, "Damn it!"

"Kusina!"

She turned to see Shino running towards. She pushed her back to the rocky wall.

She said, "No, stay away, Shino. Please stay away."

"Don't be silly," he said stepping towards her cautiously.

She couldn't back up anymore.

He then stood over her, his eyes staring at hers through his glasses.

"I don't want to leave you, Kusina," he said, wrapping his fingers on her chin.

She hiccupped, saying, "B-but-"

"But nothing," Shino said, "You make me happy, Kusina. I don't care what you are, you make me happy. Do I displease you?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head violently, saying, "Of course not!"

He smiled, and leaned in closer to her face, saying, "Good."

He then leaned down and placed his lips on hers before she could stop him.

He moved his lips gently against her own. She then melted in the kiss, not truly wanting him to go away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Shino then brushed his tongue against her lips, and Kusina hesitated, but then opened her mouth and let him enter.

He moved his tongue gently with hers, wrapping his arms around her back, pushing her body against his own.

He then took his mouth off of hers, and moved to her neck.

He kissed it gently, Kusina's head on his shoulder.

"Kusina," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath trickling inside of her ear.

She waited for him to continue.

"I truly care about you, Kusina," he said kissing her ear, "I want to protect you."

Kusina clutched his shoulder.

"Shino…," she whispered, "I care about you too. I just don't want you to get killed because of me."

His tongue licked the back of her ear passionately, causing Kusina to shiver, but she liked it.

"That's how I want to die," he said, "Either that or dying old next you."

Kusina laughed slightly.

"It's strange," she said as he bit her ear passionately, sender more shivers. "We've known each other not very long, yet you are treating me like we've been together for months."

Shino chuckled slightly, kissing her ear.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Kusina nuzzled against Shino's neck, and whispered, "Same here."

Shino continued to kiss her as the night grew on.

Woo hoo updated twice in one day! Ok I know I made Shino sorta an OOC in this chapter. (sigh) writing this kind of stuff sorta makes me happy and said. I love pretending I'm my characters, and I love writing kissing scenes because I can't get a real boyfriend. (sigh) Listen to me talk about my personal life. You probably don't care about that! Ha-ha….excuse me while I go cry now. Leave reviews plez…

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

Never coming home, never coming home…


	8. Wedding Surprise

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Ok here's the next chappie! DRAGONS DIAMOND HEART OOC means original original character meaning that he's an original character I just made him what _I _want. Also, I have been hurt. I have had my heart broken not that long ago and I've still haven't gotten over it. I'm not an easy person to get over broken hearts and it would be nice to have a hug but I can't confine it to my friends here so I'll tell you. Also I have been hit at school sometimes by some people who hate me, but I'm ok….Enough about me! On with the chappie! P.S. I would've updated sooner but I've been sick.

Koyami paced back and forth. She had gotten bigger too fast.

"Calm down, Koyami," Shizune said sitting on a hospital bed.

Koyami looked at her and yelled, "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! SHIZUNE, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE BEEN PREGNANT FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS!!"

Koyami, she was a bit, well, moody today. It was her… 'time of the month' and she had terrible mood swings.

Koyami was right though. She looked like she was on her eighth month.

"Koyami…," Shizune said calmly, "I think I know why."

Koyami faked a laugh and said, "Oh great, don't tell me!"

Shizune smiled at her and said, "I think Daikou's affecting your reproductive system."

Koyami stared blankly at her. Daikou had said nothing to her about this.

Daikou: she thought.

_So, what do you think their names should be? _

Daikouuu: I thought.

Koyami heard a sigh.

_Yes I am doing it. _

Daikou: Koyami thought angrily: How could you- their names?!

_Yes didn't I mention you're having twins? A boy and a girl._

No you did not: Koyami thought: But why are you doing this?

_You've heard the news about Kabuto. Take a wild guess._

You think Kabuto is going to come after me: she thought.

_Yes I do. I think it would be best if the kits are born quickly._

Koyami sighed and looked at Shizune.

"I'm sorry for my outrage, Shizune," she said, "Daikou is responsible for it. She thinks the sooner they are born, the better protected they will be."

Shizune gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Better protected? Against what?"

Koyami said, "Well, while we were traveling, we heard news that Kabuto was looking for us. And by us, I mean myself and Daikou. You know…for killing Orochimaru."

Shizune nodded her head in understanding.

She sighed and said, "Well, besides them being born earlier, I have seen something strange with the girl baby."

She motioned her hand over to a picture that she was going to show Koyami later. There Koyami saw the two babies.

There Koyami saw the babies clearly. They were indeed larger than they were supposed to be. Koyami saw the boy clearly, tears of joy leaking from her eyes. She then turned her attention to the girl, and her eyes widened.

The girl looked like she had tails. Koyami counted the tails.

"Seventeen…," she whispered.

Shizune nodded her head.

"B-but how?" Koyami asked Shizune.

_I should answer that. _

Of course you should: Koyami thought.

_Very funny. Now, this is a result of the two demon holders mating. You combine the Nine Tailed Fox with the Eight Tailed Wolf and you get a Seventeen Tailed…_

Daikou trailed off.

Seventeen tailed what: Koyami thought: What is my baby?

_She will be a half demon. Half human half demon. Her demon form will be the Seventeen Tailed Dragon. You will name her Kyouki, after Kyuubi and I. Will you do that?_

Why not: Koyami thought: Considering I have no idea what I'm going to name the kids.

Daikou laughed.

"Koyami," Shizune asked, "I am invited to the wedding, right?" She asked this with a smile.

Naruto and Koyami were getting married so no one would bug Koyami about the babies.

Koyami smiled and said, "Of course you are, Shizune. You don't have to ask. You could've just shown up unannounced and we wouldn't have said a word!"

Koyami and Shizune then laughed.

Koyami looked at Shizune and said, "Thank you, Shizune."

Shizune smiled and said, "No problem, Koyami."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One week later)

"Koyami!" Sakura yelled, "What are you still doing back here?!"

Koyami sat in a silver white dress in front of a mirror. Sakura ran to her, in her long cherry blossom pink dress.

Koyami looked up to her, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it, Sakura," Koyami said.

"Of course you can!" Sakura said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You love him don't you?"

Koyami stared at Sakura, shocked.

"Of course I do!" Koyami said.

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked.

Koyami looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm nervous."

Sakura let out a laugh.

She said, "Give her life threatening missions, that's fine, but put her in a dress and expect her to get married…that's a different story!"

Koyami let off a small laugh.

"You know what, Sakura?" Koyami said looking up, "You're right!"

Koyami stood up.

"Let's go!"

A knock came to the door and in walked Tetsuga in a white tuxedo. Since Koyami's real father couldn't give her, Tetsuga, who was like a real father to her, was going to do.

"Ready, Koyami?" he asked his voice calm yet worried.

Koyami nodded her head and walked slowly to him, her stomach sticking out.

"Oh, Sakura?" Koyami asked.

Sakura, who was right behind her, asked, "Yeah?"

Koyami smiled and asked, "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Sakura let off a laugh, saying, "Indeed not!"

Koyami smiled even more, and wrapped her arm under Tetsuga's and walked out into the bright sunlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood worriedly at the altar, waiting for Koyami.

"Relax, bro," Kiba said with a smile, "She'll come."

By Kiba's side was a very large white and brown dog. Both Kiba and Naruto wore fine looking tuxedos.

"I don't know, Kiba," Naruto said, "Koyami's been acting different lately."

Kiba barked a laugh and said, "Dude, she's pregnant and getting bigger and bigger by the week!"

"Relax, Naruto," Kakashi said. "She'll be here." Kakashi, still wearing his mask, wore a silver tuxedo and held a large book in his hands.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks, you two."

Naruto then heard the doors open and turned to look. Koyami, her arms wrapped around Tetsuga's, began to walk down the aisle.

Relief swarmed into Naruto's body. Koyami looked around.

Togaku was wearing a black tux, his eyes looking around the place as if someone was going to attack. The Sun tattooed on his forehead shone brightly on that day.

Koyami then turned to Kusina and Kushina. Kusina, who wore a silver dress, was blushing slightly as she looked at Shino, who wore a black tux and his black glasses.

Kushina wore a bright yellow dress and a beautiful smile. Koyami saw her wave to Sai, who Koyami saw Sai sneak a blush onto his pale face.

Tetsuga then released Koyami, who stood by Naruto's side.

"Dearly beloved," said Kakashi.

Drowning out his words, Koyami whispered to Naruto, "Naruto, I have some news."

Kakashi heard, but continued for everyone else.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Koyami smiled and whispered, "We're going to have twins!"

"R-really?!" Naruto whispered, "That's great!"

"Yes," Koyami whispered, "A boy and a girl. Daikou and Kyuubi want the girl's name to be Kyouki because she's going to be a half Dragon demon."

Naruto's eyes widened.

He whispered, "She is? Is there anyway to stop it?"

Koyami shook her head, and whispered, "It'll be alright though. We'll stay by her side. Besides, she's only going to be a half demon. How bad could that be?"

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Koyami Somai as your wife?" Kakashi asked, breaking their whispers, "In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Naruto, still staring at Koyami, said, "I do."

Kakashi looked at Koyami and asked, "Do you, Koyami Somai, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Koyami, tears in her eyes, smiled and said, "I do."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Then I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto smiled and kissed Koyami.

Togaku's eyes widened, and he yelled, "Look out!" He then threw a kunai knife in the sky.

Koyami and Naruto looked up and saw Togaku's kunai deflect another kunai. Kiba and Akamaru got in front of Koyami, kunai in Kiba's hands.

Naruto looked at Togaku and asked, "Who threw that?!"

Kusina, who now stood by Shino with her hands engulfed in the Twin Water Spear Jutsu, looked around.

"Look up," said a voice.

But before anyone could, smoke appeared around them.

Naruto coughed, and began to gather up chakra for the Rasengan.

"Who's there?!" he ordered.

"Don't you remember me, Naruto?" asked a familiar voice.

The smoke disappeared from everyone.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Holding Koyami, a kunai to her neck, was a silver haired man with glasses. He wore a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

Two sound ninja stood by him.

Koyami began to struggle.

"Let her go, Kabuto!" Naruto roared, the Rasengan in his hand.

Kabuto smiled while pushing the kunai harder to Koyami's neck.

"I don't think so, Naruto," Kabuto said with a smirk, "In fact, I think I just might take her."

He looked at Koyami and yelled, "Forced Sleep Technique!"

Koyami's eyes began to droop and then close forcibly.

Kabuto then looked at the two sound ninja and nodded his head. The both threw smoke bombs to the ground.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"SENSEI!" Kushina's voice yelled.

The smoke disappeared to reveal Koyami and Kabuto gone.

Naruto growled and yelled, "KOYAMI!!"

Sorry to make this such a weird chapter, but I wanted to update it like this. I'm really sick you guys. I've been running a 100 fever and this morning it was a 103, but I wanted to update for you guys. Snow Jackal…..never mind. Actually I'm going to say it. Snow Animal Clan, you, along with the Dragon Sisters, I really care about you guys. As if you really are my true family. Especially you, Snow Jackal. If you guys do (which I hope) live in America, I will grow up and become a soldier to fight for your freedom. Review for me….

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I'm a Citizen Soldier, ready to defend my country.


	9. The Unexpected Visit

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Don't worry, Snow Dragon, she got expelled. I'm fine, really I am. She means nothing in my life anymore and actually I am hoping she is doing alright in another school. She really means nothing to me at all. Though now I can go to school without fear. But I would like to say that you live closer to me than you think. Well not exactly _close _but I live in Louisiana where the seafood is. I love you guys! You are what keeps me going and living life to the fullest. Sounds cliché but its true. I hope that when we grow up we meet. (Even if we don't know each other!) But we can fight for our family and friends! I just hope I find a guy who will love me before that time comes so I don't die alone. Well, here's the next chapter.

Naruto clutched his knuckles so hard they were turning white.

He was still staring at the spot Kabuto had Koyami.

"Damn it," he whispered.

He clutched his fists even harder and looked at the ground.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled and he slammed his fists into the ground, creating a huge crater.

"Naruto…," Sakura whispered, reaching a hand out to her friend.

"She's gone," he whispered, "I…I can't believe that I let him take her like that."

Sakura stepped towards him and said, "You didn't, Naruto. Who could've known that Kabuto was coming?"

Naruto looked at her and yelled, "But I should've protected her more! She's pregnant what could I expect! She'll barely be able to defend herself at the moment! On top of all that, my unborn children are in peril at Kabuto's hands!"

Sakura said nothing.

"Naruto…," Kushina said, tears in her eyes, "We have to get her back."

"But what about the village?" Togaku asked, "Won't enemy villages try to attack the village while their Hokage is gone?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He then turned to Shizune.

"Will-" Naruto said.

"We'll watch over the village," Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto nodded his head.

He looked around and said, "We will go search for her. Kusina, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, Sakura, and myself. We will all go-"

"Wait a minute!" Togaku yelled, "What about Kushina and myself?"

Naruto looked at Togaku who seemed furious.

"You have Chunin exams this week," Naruto said, "There's no way you can come join us."

Kushina, tears spilling from her eyes still, asked, "But you will bring her back, won't you?"

Naruto looked at the genin. Kushina seemed closer to Koyami then the other two.

Naruto nodded his head, saying, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others came back, all dressed in their ninja clothes.

They all stood by the gates of Konoha, Togaku and Kushina staring at them.

Naruto noticed that Kushina was still sad.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "We're going to bring her back. Don't worry."

She nodded her head, but her sad expression did not change.

Naruto stepped back and Sai stepped forward.

"Kushina," he said, "Don't worry. We're all going to be fi-"

He was cut off by Kushina wrapping her arms around his neck, smashing her lips against his. His eyes widened. Kushina took her lips off of his and buried her face into his chest.

"Come back safe," she whispered.

Still stunned by the kiss, he smiled slightly and rubbed her back.

"I will," he said.

Naruto turned away from them, his chest in pain.

"Let's head out," he said.

They then began to run deep into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami was lying in a room, her back against a wall.

_Koyami, wake up!_

Koyami's eyes fluttered open. She clutched her head.

"Ow, my head," she said, sitting up.

She looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at my headquarters," a voice said from the shadows.

She shot her head and up and saw Kabuto walking towards her.

She tried to move her body up, but she couldn't. She looked at her chest and saw a green chain like substance pinning her to the wall.

Kabuto smirked and asked, "Like it? I find that it comes in handy when dealing with you."

Koyami glared up at him and yelled, "Let me go!"

Kabuto laughed and said, "How bout I don't and say I did? Besides, I need you to stay here so we can lure Naruto here."

Koyami's eyes widened and she asked, "Why Naruto?"

Kabuto smiled and said, "So I can kill him so you can suffer before you die."

Her eyes widened even more. Kabuto turned around and glanced at her.

"He should be able to find us soon," he said with a smirk, "I do want to kill him soon and we aren't far from the village. We are concealed greatly though, so it might take him a day or two to find us."

Koyami struggled in the chain substance around her, screaming, "Don't! Leave him out of this!"

Kabuto smiled and said, "I'd watch it. Your children are going to die anyway. Want to make it sooner?"

Koyami's eyes fell to her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes, as she whispered, "No. You can't do this to them. You can't let this children die."

Kabuto smirked and said, "I can, and I will."

Kabuto then turned around and walked out of the room.

Koyami stared at the ground, and whispered, "No….I…I can't let him kill them. Daikou, please tell me there's something we can do."

_The only thing I can do is try and hold the children in as long as I can. That can probably only happen for at least a minimum of three days, Koyami._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto pinned a ninja with the Sound headband to a tree, a kunai to the ninja's neck.

"I'm going to ask once more," he growled, "Where is Kabuto?"

The ninja smiled and laughed cruelly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked coldly.

Naruto growled and grabbed the ninja's neck. He began to squeeze hard, causing the ninja to gasp for breath.

Naruto's pupils were now slit as he growled, "Don't think I won't kill you. You are invaluable to me, and I will kill you if you don't give me the information I need."

His eyes flashed red as he glared at the ninja who continued to gasp for breath.

Naruto only squeezed harder and he growled, "Tell me where he is or you die!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was now panting. He glared at the ninja who was beginning to close his eyes. Naruto glared at him, but closed his eyes. When they opened they were blue but the pupils were still slit.

He released the ninja who fell to the ground, unconscious.

_**You are letting that ninja go?!**_

I'm not in the mood, Kyuubi: Naruto thought.

_**Don't you talk to me like that! You better get that mate of yours! I don't want my own mate to die!**_

Do you even care about my children: Naruto thought angrily as Sakura yelled at the Sound Ninja.

_**Why should I care about the kits?!**_

One of them is sorta your half child: Naruto thought fury building up inside of him.

_**If she is one of mine, she will learn how to take care of herself! It is not my problem what happens to them, but I do not want my mate to die! Do you understand me?!**_

Naruto only clutched his fists.

"You will tell us where Kabuto is," Sakura said clutching the ninja by the collar.

"Ok, ok!" yelled the ninja.

Naruto didn't know exactly what Sakura did, but it seemed to work.

"It's not far from here at all," the Sound Ninja said, "About a day's journey. Only reason Kabuto is there now is because he knows exactly where it's at. It's just north of here. Continue north until you reach mountains. In the mountains there is a waterfall, and if you go behind the waterfall, there will be an entrance. Just go through there and you'll be in the headquarters!"

Sakura smiled, and said, "Thank you."

"Why don't we keep him?" Kiba asked, Akamaru growling at the Sound Ninja. "He might be lying."

Sakura looked at Kiba and said, "Good idea."

They took the Ninja and wrapped him up in the same chains that Koyami was in. Although, they didn't know that.

They then placed the ninja on Akamaru's back and began to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"N-Naruto," panted Sakura.

It was twilight and everyone was panting and exhausted.

"Naruto, we need to rest," Sakura said.

Naruto looked at the mountains that were in clear view from their spot.

"We're almost there though," he said staring at the mountains still.

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura said, panting, "but if we do make it, we'll be in no condition to fight."

Naruto clenched his fists.

Sakura's right: he thought looking at the others: I should let them rest.

_**I swear, human, if my mate dies-**_

DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO GET THEM BACK: Naruto roared in his thoughts.

Kyuubi said nothing.

Naruto looked at the others again and said, "We shall rest here."

Naruto then felt a powerful chakra nearby. His eyes turned to the trees behind him, a kunai slipping into his hands.

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "What is-"

Naruto then threw the kunai into the tree beside him and waited for it to hit something. Nothing.

"Come out now!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's kunai fell to the ground and a ninja cloaked in black jumped from the tree.

Naruto slipped shuriken and kunai into his hands and asked, "Who are you and why are you spying on us?"

"Naruto…," said a deep voice from the hood, "It's me."

Naruto just stared at the figure.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

The figure pulled the cloak from the top of his hand back. Naruto, Sakura, and the other Konoha ninjas' eyes widened.

There stood a man with spikey raven hair and dark blue highlights. His onyx eyes stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

Naruto stared at the man.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

Dun dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Sasuke's back! But what's he doing here? Is he a friend? Or a foe? Anyway, I hope to hear from all the Snow Clan. I gotta lie down. Fever's getting to me. Ha-ha! I really do hope to see you, Snow Dragon and Snow Lioness, when we get older as soldiers! :) That would be nice. We're going to protect you guys, Snow Elk, Goose, and Jackal. I'll make sure to keep fighting for you, Snow Jackal. :) Review please!

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I'm a Citizen Soldier, ready to defend my country.


	10. Minato and Kyouki Uzumaki

Analyzing Poem

A/N: Ok thank you guys for the reviews. I am feeling better I promise. Temps at 99 degrees so I'm ok. XD yes! I feel so special! Snow Dragon and Snow Lioness, it's ok. Don't worry. Snow Dragon, I have something planned, and you'll see soon. ;)…..S-S-Sn-Sn-Snow Goose…you….you said….. (Blush) Snow Elk, Snow Goose is…making me blush so hard. Don't hurt him! Please. Snow Jackal, I hope Snow Goose isn't in too much trouble, even if what he said about you…and me…..isn't true. Well, before I start to bawl (I'm a HUGE baby) I'll get to typing! :'(

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Hello, Naruto. Long time no see."

Naruto just stared at the Uchiha man.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "It really is you right?"

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they revealed the sharingan.

Naruto widened his eyes.

"That answer your question?" Sasuke asked, the sharingan deactivating.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha.

"B-but….you…you came back to us?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's smirk faded and he stared at him seriously.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "I want to return to Konoha, but am I welcomed?

Naruto smiled at his friend and yelled, "Of course, but what made you change your mind?"

Sasuke looked around and said, "I…finally realized that….revenge isn't everything."

Sakura looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, jumping to embrace him.

Sasuke widened his eyes and her sudden embrace.

"Sasuke….," Naruto said.

Sakura released Sasuke, who looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him and asked, "You remember Koyami, correct?"

Sasuke smiled and replied, "Vaguely. Why?"

Naruto looked up at the mountains and said, "Sasuke…she is my wife now."

"She is?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto nodded his head, asking, "You remember Kabuto, correct?"

Sasuke frowned and replied through gritted teeth, "Yes."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "We need your help. Kabuto kidnapped Koyami and she is pregnant, most likely due any day now. We need to get her back before Kabuto does something to harm her and my children. Will you?"

Sasuke nodded his head saying, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the dark sky, and said, "We should rest here."

He looked at the others and said, "I'll guard. You rest."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Naruto stared at the mountains.

Koyami: he thought: just hold on a little longer. Please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami lied in the room, breathing in and out hard.

Daikou: she thought: What's going on?

_This is the affect of me holding the children in. I don't think I can hold them much longer until tomorrow. I am terribly sorry._

It's not your fault, Daikou: she thought, looking at the ceiling: You did your best, and that's good enough for me.

She continued to breathe in and out hard.

She winced in pain every now and then, but the pain would reside.

_Koyami, try and think of same names for the kits. Think of a middle name for Kyouki and think of a name for the boy. Maybe Naruto will let you pick the name._

She breathed in and out.

_Say the names out loud so you can concentrate more. _

"K-K-Kyouki….," she said through pain and exhaustion.

_That's it, Koyami! Now…think of a middle name!_

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsunade….," she whispered.

_Kyouki Tsunade? Hmmm… Kyouki Tsunade Uzumaki. That can work!_

Koyami smiled and her eyes began to droop.

_No, Koyami, you have to stay awake, ok?_

She opened her eyes and began to think.

_Come on, Koyami. The boy's name, what is the boy's name?!_

"M-M-Mi-Mi…..." Koyami said weakly.

_Mi what, Koyami, Mi what?!_

Koyami smiled and said, "Minato…."

_Minato? Minato Uzumaki…hmmm… What about the middle name? The middle name, Koyami, what is it?_

"I…," Koyami said, "want Naruto to decide."

Koyami then closed her eyes, ignoring Daikou's orders to stay awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next day)

Naruto and the others ran through the mountain tops, searching for the waterfall. The Sound Ninja had said that they were getting closer and would soon see it.

"Almost there," the Ninja said, "Just over the next ridge."

Naruto glared back at him and said, "It better be….for your sake."

The Ninja stared at the Hokage, the glare that Naruto gave him sent chills down his spine.

"Naruto, look!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned to see a gigantic waterfall pouring into a giant lake.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

"Naruto, wait!" Kusina said.

He stopped and looked back at the silver haired girl who stood beside Shino.

She spoke, "Don't you think if we've gotten this close, there would be ninjas to stop us?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Yeah, Naruto, Kusina's right. What if this is a trap set for you?"

Naruto turned away and he said, "I don't care. She would have come for me, even if she knew it was a trap. I'm going to do the same for her."

"Naruto…," Hinata said nervously.

"My decision is final," he said, "I'm going in there. If you don't want to help then-"

"How could you think that, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled.

He stared at them and said, "Well you implied-"

"We did not imply that we did not want to help!" Kusina roared, fury covering her face.

Naruto turned to the waterfall and said, "Then let's go."

"What about him?" Kiba asked glaring at the Sound Ninja on Akamaru's back.

Naruto looked at him and Kiba.

"Kiba," Naruto said, "I want you, Akamaru, and Sai to stay out here."

"What?!" Kiba roared, "You think I'm going to sit out here when my pregnant sister is in danger?! You've got to be crazy!"

Akamaru barked in agreement, while Sai stared at Naruto.

"He wants us to stay out here so when can immediately deliver Koyami if they don't make it, correct?" Sai said.

Naruto looked away.

"If I die," he said, "I want you to tell the Council that I want them to respect my children, especially the half demon one. They can pick Hokage, I don't care who they pick."

Before they could ask about the child, Naruto sprinted off. Sakura, Shino, Kusina, Hinata, and Sasuke followed him to the waterfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami woke up, panting and sweating.

"D-D-Daikou…," she whispered, panting harder, "What's going on?"

She didn't want to think, she wanted to speak.

_The children are getting ready to come. This is something I can't hold back forever, Koyami._

"H-how long till th-they come?" Koyami asked.

_Within a couple of hours…I'm sorry if we don't make it out…especially the kits._

"D-don't say that," she whispered, "We-we're going to make it out with N-Naruto. We're g-going to see our m-mates again."

She then winced in pain.

Then, she heard a door open.

She looked up to see Kabuto, smiling at her.

She closed her eyes. She was in too much pain to argue with the ninja.

"I've just heard that Naruto is in the building already," he said with a smirk.

Koyami's eyes shot opened, widened. She stared at the silver haired man.

Kabuto smiled and turned towards the iron door.

"Well I better go greet him," he said, "Too bad you won't be able to see him again."

"NO!" Koyami yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

She heard Kabuto laugh as the iron door closed.

She struggled in the chains, yelling, "No, don't kill him! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

Nothing.

She struggled harder, screaming, "No! Naruto! NARUTO! Please don't kill him!"

She stopped struggling and hung her head.

"Please..," she whispered, "Please don't kill Naruto. Anything….I'll do anything."

She then sat there and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled slamming the Rasengan into a large ninja's chest.

The ninja flew back into a wall, blood everywhere. Naruto panted hard and looked around.

Kusina was with Shino attacking four ninja.

"BYANTO!" Kusina yelled, throwing the water jutsu into a ninja who was after Shino.

The ninja flew backwards, hitting the ground. The last Naruto saw her do was a couple of hand signs.

"Naruto!" a voice cried.

He turned to see Sasuke.

"I found Kabuto!" he yelled, "Come on!"

Naruto nodded his head and followed the Uchiha.

He now caught up with Sasuke and he saw Kabuto, clear in view. He stood with his arms crossed and wide smile on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled without stopping.

"Way ahead of you, Naruto," he said, making hand signs. His hand was then engulfed in chakra.

Naruto nodded his head and began to power up for the Rasengan.

Kabuto smiled and began to run after them, both his hands engulfed in a strong amount of chakra.

All three became closer and closer to each other until….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami struggled in her prison.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" she yelled.

_Koyami, calm down! It's alright! Naruto's going to be fine! I promise. _

"But what-AAAAH!" she yelled, screaming in pain.

"Daikou, what's wrong with me?!" Koyami yelled, her stomach releasing a huge amount of pain.

_Um, Koyami…your water broke._

"Shit!" Koyami screamed.

She then heard a large bang behind the door.

"NARU-AAH!!" she screamed again.

"KOYAMI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice cried.

Koyami looked at the door.

"Naruto?!" she yelled.

"Koyami!" he yelled.

She couldn't reply. She screamed in pain again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood outside a large iron door. He then heard Koyami scream.

"KOYAMI!" he yelled. He then began to slam his shoulder into the door.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!" Sakura yelled, rushing to his side.

He looked at Sakura and said, "It's Koyami! She sounds like she's in pain!"

The others then came to the iron door, hearing Koyami's scream of pain.

"Sensei!" Kusina said.

Kusina then made hand signs and yelled, "Water style! Twin Water Spear jutsu!"

Her arms were then engulfed in water, and she began to slash at the door. She slammed her hand against the handle and it broke off.

The door then creaked open and everyone looked at Koyami, who was panting and screaming in pain.

"Koyami!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

Koyami looked up weakly and smiled only for a second before screaming pain.

Naruto and Sakura reached her first.

Sakura looked at the chain and concentrated. Her hands glowed green and she snapped the chain off.

"Koyami," Naruto said holding her, "What's wrong?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b….," she couldn't continue. She was in too much pain.

"What, Koyami?" Naruto asked.

Sakura decked him on the head, saying, "Are you dense?! The babies are coming!"

Naruto turned pale.

Sakura looked at Kusina and Hinata.

"Kusina, I need you to give us some warm water," Sakura said.

Kusina nodded her head and water surrounded her hand.

"Hinata," Sakura said, "I need you to hold onto Koyami for me. This is going to get rough."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino," Sakura said.

All three men looked at her.

She yelled, "OUT, OUT, OUT!!"

She then pushed the men out of the large room, slamming the iron door closed.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't even try, Naruto," Sasuke said, "She'll kill you if you try to go in there."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and said, "B-b-but…."

"Give it a rest, Naruto," Shino said, leaning against a wall.

Naruto sighed and sat on the floor, hearing the screams of curse words coming from Koyami.

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Quite a vocabulary she has, huh?"

Naruto smiled slightly but couldn't help but worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two hours later)

The screams had died down.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, knocking slightly on the iron door.

Naruto then heard the faint cry of an infant. His eyes widened and the door opened to reveal a smiling Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto," she said, "Come see your kids. They're beautiful!"

Naruto ran in and saw Koyami holding two small children: a boy and a girl.

The boy…he looked exactly like Naruto. Small spiked blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He even inherited the whisker like markings on his face. The boy closed his eyes and he was fast asleep.

He then turned to the girl who cried slightly. The girl really didn't look like her parents. She had sliver hair and piercing yellow eyes.

Koyami smiled at Naruto. She looked at the girl and then at Naruto.

Naruto took the girl and gasped. Behind the girl were three shining white tails.

Naruto looked at Koyami, who smiled nervously.

"I told you," she said, "I don't think, though, she's grown all seventeen of her tails yet."

Naruto smiled, saying, "I don't care if she grows anymore tails."

The girl looked up at Naruto, and smiled slightly. Naruto held the baby in a hug.

"She's my daughter and that's good enough for me," he said, the baby falling asleep.

"Naruto…," Koyami said.

Naruto looked at her.

She smiled and said, "I thought of her name."

He smiled and said, "Kyouki is nice."

Koyami smiled and said, "Kyouki Tsunade Uzumaki is better though."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the sleeping girl.

"What about the boy?" Naruto asked.

Koyami looked at the sleeping boy and said, "I've thought of a name, but I think you should name him."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I have no idea what to name him. What was your idea?"

He twirled Kyouki's silver hair.

Koyami smiled and said, "I was thinking about naming him Minato."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at her. She smiled even more.

He looked down at the boy and repeated, "Minato."

"But I don't know about a middle name," Koyami said sadly.

Naruto stared at the sleeping boy.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said, "Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up and smiled at Koyami.

"How's that?" he asked.

Koyami smiled and said, "That's wonderful!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koyami limped slowly out from behind the waterfall, holding Minato while Naruto held Kyouki and had a hand around Koyami's waist to keep her up.

Kiba noticed them and smiled. He looked at Sai, saying, "There they are!"

Kiba ran towards his sister and saw the kids.

"You had them?!" he asked, staring at the children.

Koyami blushed slightly while she nodded her head.

Kiba embraced his sister in a hug, making sure not to hurt Minato.

"What are their names?" he asked looking at the children.

"Minato is the boy and Kyouki is the girl," Naruto answered.

Kyouki then started to open her eyes. Her lips quivered and her eyes swelled with tears. She then started to bawl.

Thunder then roared. Koyami looked up and saw that the sky had grown dark.

"That's weird," Kiba said staring at the sky, "It was fine just a minute ago."

Koyami reached out for Kyouki. Naruto took Minato, who slept soundly, while giving Koyami Kyouki.

Koyami bounced, saying, "Shh, Kyouki, Mommy's here."

Kyouki sniffled and stared at her mother. She smiled slightly and yawned a little. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The sun then broke out of the dark clouds.

"Well," Kiba said staring at the sky, "That was…strange."

"Yes…," Koyami said staring at the sleeping Kyouki, "It was."

They then began to walk.

Halfway through a forest, Kiba said, "You know, now there are three ninja babies that are born from the Konoha gang."

Koyami gave Kiba and confused look and asked, "Three? Who was the other baby born from?"

"Neji and TenTen," Kiba said, "They had a son about two months ago. You must've been real busy not to notice. He looks just like his dad! I think they named him….what was the boy's name, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and said, "Hiyato Hyuga."

Kiba smiled and said, "Yeah, Hiyato!"

Koyami smiled and looked down at Kyouki who slept peacefully in her arms.

"Naruto….," she said, looking at one of Kyouki's tails, "I'm worried."

Naruto stared at her confused and asked, "About what?"

Koyami looked at him and asked, "What if some of the villagers attack Kyouki for what she is?"

Kusina looked at her and replied, "Don't worry, sensei. We won't let anyone hurt her or Minato."

Koyami smiled and said, "That's all I really want."

Ok here's the next chappie! I think there's going to be just one more chapter, BUT I'm thinking about making a sequel and am already thinking of ideas for it. Don't know when I'll update this last chapter but I don't think it will be real soon. I gotta do something for math class tomorrow and I have _a lot _of work to make up from school. Snow Animal Clan, if you want any way to contact me, just ask me in your review. Also, I have a Myspace, people. Just thought I'd let you know that. Anyway, review! :D

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die defending my country for the people I love….


	11. Authors Note

Want to give something sweet for your Valentine

A/N: Ok there is not going to be a last chapter because I couldn't think of another way to end this. But as I speak, I am writing the first chapter of the sequel which will be called Soul of a Demon, thanks to the Snow Animal Clan, and it should be up today. I hope you read it and please don't be mad because there is no last chapter. I love you all! :)

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die for my country and loved ones


End file.
